Kingdom Hearts: Ninja Flash
by verifiaman
Summary: (KH1 AU, Pre Keyblade Sora) had always wanted to see the world outside the Destiny Islands, to be an adventurer, like the many fictional characters he loved. He just never expected his wish to result in his life being upturned. trapped in a new world, he must rely on new friends who find him far too familiar. Warning: ,yuri and ecchi! RyoubiXRyouna, RyounaXSora!
1. Prologue part 1: Dive into a new world

**So this is someting I got inspired into doing based on this fic**

** s/12759190/1/Shinobi-Transformation**

**A story where one of the ninja girls is a mentor to the crossover character!**

**Main Pairings:**

**RyoubiXRyouna**

**RyounaXSora**

**SoraXKairi**

_**ARC 1 Start!**_

_It was a silly looking sword, an 8 year old Ryoubi realized. She didn't know where Ryo-nee got it, but it was mesmerizing.._

_The handle was in the shape of an angel, the grip the angel's waist, and the hilt in the shape of it's wings. The blade was shaped like a cruciform key, a beautiful pure white that seemed to shine in the night sky. It was simultaneously the coolest and dumbest thing she had ever seen._

"_It's called a Keyblade." Her older sister Ryoki said as she let her siblings touch it. "A powerful weapon!"_

"_Ryo-nee it doesn't look very powerful." Ryouna complained. "It looks more like a toy! It couldn't even break my skin I bet!"_

_Ryoki just stared at her while Ryoubi hit the blonde on the head. Both of them ignored what came out of the blonde's mouth and hoped she'd grow out of it. "Now I want you two to listen very closely. This is something only you can do, because I trust you above all else. Closer your eyes and don't open them..._

_SKSKSKSKSKSK_

Ryoubi woke up groggily, pushing her older and bustier sister off of her and onto the floor. She waited until Ryouna got her morning masochistic ramblings out of the way before getting her attention. "I had the dream again."

"Huh?" Ryouna got up and looked at her sister. "We get dirty dreams all the time sis."

"Not _that _type of dream. It was of the you-know what?"

Immediately any form of perversion in Ryouna left, replaced with a seriousness that was better put on anyone but her. "The one where you could hear her thoughts and see the parts neither of us were there for?"

"Yeah. I remembered more of it this Sora guy Ryo-nee-sama kept talking about? He's here."

"Sora-nii?!" Ryouna nearly shouted. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Oh please let that idiot have a brain after all these years. "It'll be nice to see someone from our family again. Plus if he's still as dumb as usual, we could trick him in getting revenge for Ryoubi-nee." Speaking of vengeance... "Did that creep offer one of his insect things?"

"Nope!" Ryouna answered cheerfully. "We're completely unimportant and under the radar!"

"Good." How anyone could miss those giant disgusting things on their faces was beyond Ryoubi. "We just have to ignore Kurokage's daughters for a while and head to Suneyama Town. That's where she said he'd be. Hopefully we can get him before that bastard does." He already got Yumi and the others, and with how fearful he became at the mention of the word Keyblade, that dorky looking Sora kid was their only chance at saving Gessen from that monster.

SKSKSKSKSK

For as long as he was a Shinobi, Kurokage dreamt of that mighty weapon. It came in many shapes and sizes, but it had one consistent theme to it's design: It was shaped like a key. Sometimes it was shaped like a car key, sometimes it was shaped like a door key, or even a card key, but it always did the same exact thing each time, and going under the same name: The Keyblade.

It haunted his dreams, night after night in one fashion or another. He could feel it's power, it's purity, it's _light, _always out of his reach, far from his grasp. When he slept, it was his obsession, his life, as if he knew he was destined for it. When he woke, it was barely in the forefront of his mind, relegated to studies in the little free time he had. Day after day, year after year, all of his searches for anything relegated to the Keyblade, obsessed in his dreams, barely a care in real life. And now, as he was dying in his bed, the dreams became mixed with reality. His precious daughters became extensions of his will, taking on his worst traits while they thought they were making him proud. There was something wrong, oh so very wrong, as if destiny itself had taken a different path. He could do nothing, he could not say anything, too weak physically and mentally to even make a single protest, not that they'd care thanks to that man.

"_Gram-gram's getting kinda senile!"_ Was what Minori would probably say, getting the terminology wrong.

"_He's like getting dementia or something?" _Was what Shiki would follow up with.

"_We should put him out of his misery." _Would be what Murakumo would say, with or without the mask.

"_It would be the honorable thing to let him die."_ _That _he heard Yumi say. _'__**We **__should be the ones to put him out of his misery.'_

_'I don't want my family to suffer anymore.' _Yozakura would reason. _'Let's be quick about it!'_

His daughters were corrupted; by what he didn't know, but they were going down the path of evil against their will, and yet when they came to discuss euthanizing him...they stopped.

"_What are we doing?"_

"_WE'RE REALLY BAD PEOPLE!"_

"_I'm gonna...ughh I feel grodie..."_

Whatever that monster did to them, being around him stopped it. He was literally their last hope of salvation...and yet he could do nothing except hope, hope that someone would save his daughters, bring them back from the darkness, and stop _him._

Unbeknownst to him however, said man was standing above him, his tattered cloak obscuring even the slightest detail of his body despite the numerous holes in it, save for two glowing blue eyes. "It is you who called the Keyblade bearer here it seems." Of all the people who could have called that idiot with his stupid shoes, it was the extremist. It'd be quite funny if he could process the emotion, but alas, there was no one around. There was still one good thing: the boy wasn't at his prime. No friends, no allies, and no magic. All he had was a giant stick he didn't know how to use. "I'll leave your daughters and those disturbing sisters be for now, Kurokage. I have a list I need to start crossing out." Now who to get to first? Hanzo? The time displaced boy? Or his old pal's sisters, who coincidentally were staying at this very school? Recalling his past experiences, he decided to leave the boy alone for now, and as for the twins...

"Watch them. Follow them." With those words a random Emblem Heartless had formed and began shadowing the Ryo sisters. They knew more then they were letting on, and subtlety was not a trait anyone in their family shared.

For those who were spiritually aware, Mitsuyoshi City was considered a dead zone. Those who could interact with the departed even in the slightest would feel sick and feeble within a few days of staying in the city's borders, and anyone else would die in the same amount of time. Even Shinobi were not immune to this city's deadly effects, as the stronger you were, like on the level of the Super Ninja Hanzo, the quicker this city would kill you. As a result, Mitsuyoshi had oddly become a...neutral zone of sorts.

Now granted, neutral in this case was like the Crips and the Bloods trying to get along in a crowded place, but given that only the weak could stay here, it was quite easy to prevent killings and assassinations. They still happened, but it was easy to prevent them, helped by the near scarcity of metals and fabrics that protected one from the city's was the heart of the Tokyo area's Shinobi, where the illicit dealings of both sides went undisturbed, from gambling and organ trading, to just the general business side of things. You could find a lot of dirty secrets in Mitsuyoshi City, and woe be it the poor civilian who found themselves in here.

And for Hanzo, a poor hapless civilian is just what he found. Clad in a thick gas mask around his nose with his mouth covered by a nozzle that was attached to a giant gas tank on his back, the legendary Shinobi watched the boy run for his life from three high school Shinobi, who, like all good ninja, dressed very skimpily and with an animal theme. The young boy in contrast, was dressed like a buffoon. He wore a red jumpsuit that ended in puffy shorts with a long zipper running down the middle, along with a side pocket on the side with a crown-chain dangling from it. Separating the shorts and jumpsuit parts was a large blue belt that served no function. Hanzo figured the kid thought it looked cool, which explained _everything_ about how he dressed. Over the jumpsuit, he wore a black and white hoodie with white sleeves ending in grey edging. The zipper was in the shape of a silver crown, and the hoodie was kept unzipped at all times, though why he even wore that was a mystery. On his hands the boy wore white gloves with blue, black and yellow straps. And then there were his shoes. Good lord his shoes. They were yellow and black with belt straps of all things in place of shoelaces, or even Velcro!

And then there was his weapon, the primary reason he was called here. "The Kingdom Key." To think it bonded to someone so young! And it was probably the only thing keeping him from falling over from exhaustion! He could see the bags under the boy's eyes his breathing haggard and his gait slow and sluggish. The Keyblade was supplying him with magic to keep his body from failing, though sadly it looks as though even it would fail. "How very curious." He took a look at the display on the left eyehole of his mask. "Twenty minutes of air left..." He muttered. He'd better get the kid out of there and fast, before he pissed off the wrong party!

SKSKSKSKSK

"Foood...need foooood." Sora mumbled as he instinctively took out more of the naughty word ladies. He didn't even know how he did it either; he couldn' tmanage three hits with this giant thing before his arms got sore!

Two more of naughty word ladies with their giant boingy bits in feathers, fur and scakes came flying down at him. Irritated, the young boy used them as a jumping pad, landing on the head of one and the nose of the other before landing on a rooftop, the impact causing both girls to fall into an alleyway screaming. "These...these guys...suck." Then again he shouldn't be pointing fingers. They'd have probably killed him like, a jillion times over if he didn't have this giant key thing!

Panting, Sora took a look around and saw he was in the clear. "Finally!" He dropped the giant key thing on the floor and fell over, breathing heavily and rubbing his empty, growling stomach. "Soooooo huuuungggryy..." He hadn't drunk or eaten anything in four days, and now he was starting to reap the consequences. It didn't take him long to find out the key thing was making his hunger go away for a while, but it seemed even it had it's limits. _'I can't keep this up much longer.' _He thought as memories of his mom, Riku and Kairi flashed through his mind. _'I'm gonna die before I find anyone or even get home!' _Maybe some rest would do him some good...

But before he could let exhaustion take him, three _very _angry sounding naughty ladies, one dressed as a bat, the other a cat, and the other a crocodile or alligator, stood over him. "Oh noooooo..." He mumbled weakly as the cat picked him up.

"You little bastard!" She yelled, her proximity making him wince. "Four days of leading us around, and it was all because of some kids whose balls haven't even dropped?!"

"I'm...13..." Sora mumbled pitifully.

"With your height?" Cat said with a scoff as Crocodile went to the giant key weapon and picked it up. "Please. So, where you from? You're obviously not Aku or Zennin."

Crocodile let out a 'yeah!' as she inspected the key weapon, throwing it to the ground due to it's weight. "Tell me about it! He's almost like that new Kagan clan brat that just rolled up in Hanzo! They both have that stupid 'out of their depth look to them!"

"Still, the fact a boy of all things managed to stay in this city for so long is quite impressive." Bat began, Sora watching as she reached into her chest and pulled out a scroll that was way too big to have fit in there. "And then there's that little giant club of yours. Looks like I'm gonna have to dive into your brain to see what you're all about."

"How did you do that naughty lady?" Sora asked dazedly, his vision blackening as he showed an incredibly lack of priorities, something anyone who knew him would quickly get used to. "Is your chest a clown car?" All three women just _stared _at him before Bat unfurled the scroll, Cat holding him out as the former wrapped the paper around him "Ooooohohohoo." He didn't feel so good... "What's going on?" And who was the guy in the gas mask behind them?

"Yeah, like we're telling you kid." Cat grumbled, not seeing the tall, masked man towering above her ally. "Just shut up and-" The three were then knocked out, the man not laying a single finger on them.

Sora fell to the floor. "OW!" He rubbed his butt, the pain giving him a moment of clarity as he stared up at the man. "Who're you?" Was all he could say before he passed out from hunger.

Hanzo picked up the unconscious boy and attached the Keyblade to his air tank, the weapon sticking to it. _'Mana depletion.' _His MP was at 12, and his max MP was at 240. That wasn't even enough to do more than one Ara or Aga class spell, and he didn't even have any magic listed! _'Now how did an untrained child find his way here?I was pretty sure Kurokage locked the Keyhole.' _He could find out later; now was the time to get out of here!

With a leap, hop, jump, and run he had taken the kid far outside the city limits, stopping next to a creek beneath a highway. It was surrounded by a large forest, below a steep, steep, rocky hill. All the traps were carefully avoided, and for added protection he had masked his and the boy's auras, the Kingdom Key doing the same once it sensed his intentions. "It's a good thing I found you." And it was a good thing those Shinobi were so pathetic. Then again if they had any skill, they would've been dead or sick without protection. His mask and tank disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving him in a skintight black wetsuit. "500,000 Yen wasted." A perfectly good wetsuit bought for the sole purpose of giving his wife some good old loving, both her forms, to show how much he missed her. And now he couldn't even do that, because some idiot opened the world to the Heartless!

Hanzo took a deep breath to calm himself. _'There'll be time for interchronal nookie later. The boy comes first.' _He held out his hand and closed his eyes. "Hanaoka Hideyo." translucent leaves enveloped his hands, forming a long, blade-like shape before burning to ash. In their place was a Keyblade, longer and thicker than the one on his back. . It was a shaped like a tubular key, the handle bright green and both it and the grip shaped like the plunger of a medical needle. The blade was circular in shape, with measurement markers going from the hub to the grip, a bright green liquid bubbling inside the barrel, lighting the around them oh so slightly. A thin, sharp needle was hidden inside the top of the Keyblade, retractable, deadly, and barely used since the 50s. With a simple thought, the needle shot out like a cat's claw, extended to it's maximum length.

"It's been a long time since I bought you out old friend." He could feel it's power, it's strength. It wasn't _much, _given what it excelled at, but for what it did, it was the best in the field. He held the Keyblade over the young boy and closed his eyes. "Let's see if I still got it. OSMO-"

LIBRA SCAN IN PROGRESS! LIBRA SCAN IN PROGRESS!

As he saw _what _exactly was scanning the area, he quickly recalled his Keyblade, opting instead to perform a series of handsigns, 4 in total. "Dog,Boar,Ram, Serpent!" A blue glow enveloped the two and the boy's Keyblade, Hanzo grabbing them and jumping into the creek. _'What are one of those creatures doing here?!'_

_SKSKSKSKSKSK_

Scan Complete. No immediate results found.

Keyblade found in vicinity. 222MP Wasted.

[RESULTS LOCKED]

"Impossible." The cloaked figure muttered as he stared at Mitsuyoshi City in the distance. Cars and trucks passed through him as he wasn't there, the drivers not even seeing him. "The child landed _here _of all places." Even with his newfound power A shinobi of his calibre couldn't even approach the city without protection, and he didn't have the skill to shield himself! Luckily he had something prepared just in case he had business in these dead zones. And one of them was just itching for action. "See you tonight, Keyblade Wielder."

_SKSKSKSKSKSK_

It was a good hour when the mysterious presence left, but Hanzo cautiously waited longer before he and the child surfaced. With a few hand signs the two of them were dried off, the boy's hair humorously going back to it's spiky style. Hanzo picked up the boy, attaching him and the Keyblade to his back before running out from under the bridge and up the hill, fast enough so that any passerby would think their eyes were playing tricks on him, and slow enough to keep the boy safe. Because of this, it took five minutes for him to get to the top of the hill instead of the two it normally would.

He jumped on a passing car and then to an adjacent one, then another in the opposite lane heading away from the city. Within the few seconds he was in the air, he had performed the hand signs necessary for a stealth jutsu, he and his passenger had become invisible to the naked eye. "Three months , and now a Keyblade Wielder with a Nobody hiding under our noses..." What he wouldn't give for Kurokage's help, but he shed the life of the Wielder long ago. Bringing out Hanaoka Hideyo with that thing in the vicinity wasn't an option, so with no other options, he decided to wait, and _hope _the Nobody didn't track his Keyblade's energy signature back to his current destination.

_SKSKSKSKSK_

The sun had set by the time the Ryo sisters got to Suneyama Town.

"Urghhhh..." Ryoubi groaned as her and her sister got out of their cab, clad in their Gessen Academy uniforms. "So tired..."

"This sucks." Ryouna growled, cranky and sleepy. "Let's get a hotel, preferably something ritzy and clean."

Ryoubi nodded in agreement, too tired from the running and the cross country ride to indulge in their usual tendencies. Exhaustion was the enemy of people like them, and for someone like Ryouna, it hit harder than ever. "I already set us up at a hotel nearby." She pointed to the tallest building in town, a simple, beige colored building. "Lots of ritzy shit in there." Plus it was owned by another Keyblade Wielder they knew all too well. "Let's get going. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start rebuilding our family."

"Yep!" Ryouna said, staring at the building like it was an oasis. "Let's go!"

The trip was uneventful. Tired as they were they were above the standard human limits, so the walk was pretty short despite taking an hour and a half, which would be absolute torture if they were normal girls. Suneyama Town was an urban jungle, filled with more businesses than homes. Steel mills and blacksmiths were on every street corner, and in every shadow were very very powerful ninjas that could end the two sisters if they so much as made a wrong move. It was why they took a cab here instead of the much faster running.

But alas, their quiet time came to an end. Every town has it's thugs, and it looked like Suneyama's were on the prowl for some tail. The sisters looked at each other irritably before Ryoubi spoke up. "We like girls, fuck off and go away."

The lead thug, a fat bastard if there ever was one, was momentarily surprised by the girl's attitude before regaining his unearned bravado. "Don't worry little ladies; we'll straighten you out."

Ryouna looked down at her sister. "I'll take care of this, go on."

"Fine by me." Ryoubi waved her sister off as she casually walked by the thugs.

"Did that bitch just...?" The fat thug's fists clenched as he turned to the hot blonde with the big tits. "Ohohoho no bitch ignores me! Come on slut! We're gonna have some fun!"

Ryoubi got to the corner when Ryouna caught up to her, not a speck of dirt on her or wrinkle to be found. "That was fast."

"Family and rest comes before Ryouna-chan's pleasure." Was all the blonde said. Man it was so weird hearing her sister so serious, especially with that voice! "By the way, I saw someone while I was using one of those guys as a pole to give the other a wedgie. I think it was Hanzo."

"And? Look, it isn't Wang-Pai or someone important." Ryoubi said, both sisters unaware of the presence that had shadowed them since they left. "He's probably tit hunting or something. As long as we don't do anything stupid, he'll ignore us."

"Oh. Ok then." Ryouna let out a yawn as the two crossed the street. "What are you gonna say to Sora-nii?" She asked her sister. "I'm gonna punch him in the face, kick him in the nuts, then give him the biggest hug of my life!"

"Lightweight." Ryoubi said as they got onto the sidewalk. "I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll be too scared to leave us again!"

"Yeah..." The two sisters let out a laugh. It was a fantasy of course. Hurting the idiot was like hurting a puppy, and even if they did, that puppy could do so many awful, awful things to them. With their spirits brightened, the two continued their walk, unaware that this night would change everything.

Meanwhile on a street lamp, Hanzo watched the two siblings. _'Things are moving faster than I expected.' _He hadn't been at Gessen for the longest time, and he had an entire speech planned to brief those two on their sister! What the were doing here, he didn't know, but given they came here unabated, that meant their transfers to Hebijo weren't finalized. That didn't the extra darkness he was sensing from them though, but that was fixable. He summoned his Keyblade and waited until they were just about to enter the building. "Barrier." The darkness following them stopped in it's tracks. "Just like I thought." Barrier in it's purest, weakest state only stopped beings of pure, utter evil. A youma could think, could have thoughts outside of it's base instincts, so it wouldn't work on them. It would however, work on the Heartless.

"Mmmmrnnn." So the boy was waking up. Time to get him someplace safe and deal with the Heartless. If it was a human or Youma following those girls he could easily have killed them from here, but as Kurokage said so many times, his Keyblade _sucked _against the stronger Emblem Heartless. Thankfully he did have somewhere safe to put him, and two lovely young ladies who would protect him with their lives. With how much they talk about their sister in private, they surely wouldn't want one of the biggest clues they had to her whereabouts die on them?

_SKSKSKSKSK_

"Here are your keys mam. Your room service call number is 555-333-2."

"Thanks Ryoubi mumbled as she and her sister got onto the elevator. For a second the brunette could swear she saw some inky black thing staring directly at her and Ryouna, but she chalked it up to being tired. No way a Youma was getting into this city!


	2. Prologue part 2: Delve into Darkness

Nighttime had come, and with it his full power.

The Cloaked figure looked upon Michiyoshi City from his vantage point miles away on a mountain with one of Kurokage's stripper daughters next to him, able to see despite the black, millipede that wrapped around her face and blinded her and the other three of her group he managed to corrupt.. She too wore a cloak just like his, only a lot more intact. And conservative. It seemed that he could have an opposite emotional response to whoever he came in contact with, and being around these overly endowed women gave him a sense of prudishness.

"Okay like, what are we doing here?" Now if only he could get her a gag for her mouth. "Grandpa told us this place was sooo not cool. I feel sick just being here, oh my god!"

His eyes shrunk in anger before returning to normal. Oh how he sometimes loathed being around beings with strong hearts and 'wacky' personalities. Not to mention the degradation of their already annoying speech patterns thanks to the mind control. "Bruh, this is sooo not Michiyoshi City." Case in point. He turned to Shiki. The blindfold wriggled and squealed, much to his appreciation. "What you are seein' in front of you is ya know, like, an advanced Shinobi Kekkai bought upon by a not so bodacious Akunin group. Some mega grody Middle Eastern terrorist cell wants to use some slammin' Youma parts to win a war against a NATO cell." It was a good thing he didn't have organs to facilitate vomiting anymore.

"Ughh, we should've wiped those lame-o's out last week!' But that was what the Ninshishō Yasude (Dementia Millipede) was for, it's legs wriggling over her face, the rhythm of it's legs sending signals in her brain to dull her sense of reason. It kept them all completely oblivious to his true nature, let his mind control affect them far easier, and kept that little ice brat out of his hair. "Good thing we've got you baby!"

"Ewww, don't touch me freako!"

"Yeah yeah I get it. Just gotta kill them all and leave no traces right? Yeah yeah I know, it's all there."

"Good." Using his memories as a human, he opened up a Corridor into the city, The annoyingly intelligent ear pain waving him goodbye as she jumped in. He let out a sigh of relief, happy to be out of range of her heart."Kurokage has done so much for me training them." His creations didn't even need to change their nature, it just had to make them dumber. "This is the start of my revolution." Zennin, Akunin, I will soon control you all." And with Kurokage out of the way for now, he only had Hanzo, his pitiful Keyblade and a untrained child to worry about. This world was finished!

SKSKSKSKSK

"OSMOSE!"

Sora instantly woke up, feeling completely refreshed. He was in a swanky looking hotel room with a pretty ceiling fan that had gold and crystals on it with a giant white room. He was on top of a large waterbed that sloshed with his movements as he looked around this ritzy looking apartment. Now if Sora was thinking clearly and had any battle experience, the above would have been how he would have described the room, or his rescuer, sitting right next to him while reading a magazine with half naked ladies on it. Instead...

"WHERE AM I?! WHATS GOING ON?! WHERE ARE THE NAUGHTY LADIES?!" The poor boy just entered puberty after all.

"Ah to be young again." Hanzo muttered, causing Sora to scream in surprise and fall off the bed. "You recovered fast young man!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Sora yelled, summoning his key thing to his hands. "And where am I?! Are you those naughty girl's whore?!"

He was not even going to dignify that. "You mean pimp." He corrected as the boy called his Keyblade to him so easily. Quite impressive.

"Nuh-uh! Riku says I'm too much of an Idiota to get those on my face!" Hanzo's eye twitched. "I don't know what it means, but I know it doesn't mean I'm stupid, so don't even try to tell me that's the case!"

Good lord this kid was an idiot. "I'm the one who saved you from those women. They were ninjas, and you intruded on their territory."

"Huh? No I didn't! I was going to go home for the night when those jerks started piling up on me!" He held the key thing out to show the weird old man. "I think it's because of this thing."

"A Keyblade."

"That's what it's called?" He shrugged and put it on his back as if he was putting it in a sheath. "It just appeared in my room one day and all of a sudden I could do a lot of weird, cool stuff!" He demonstrated by jumping all the way to the ceiling, the obvious result of this causing the old man to laugh as he fell to the floor and nursed his bruised head. "Oww.."

"Yes, the Keyblade can grant it's chosen wielder many a supernatural abilities." Hanzo began, taking note of what the boy said about him going home. "Take mine for example." He summoned Hanaoka Hideyo into his hand, causing the boy's jaw to drop. "It's not good for combat like yours, in fact my natural abilities outpace it, but it can still give a Shadow a good whacking!" The mood dropped the second he finished his sentence. The boy's gaze turned downward, his massive, spiky hair hiding his face. "Oh dear. How long has it been since you met your first one?"

"Four days." Sora said sullenly. "I don't know how I know that, but I do. I don't get it; everything looked the same, but it was all different too!"

_'Just like every other offworlder.' _ San Francisco, Tatooine, Gotham, New york; it seemed Michiyoshi City was a constant in some form, no matter what the world. "I've met others like you." The boy began shivering, his aura turning dismal and cold. A natural result of Heartless survivors just thinking about the abominations "Did they..." Hanzo stopped. _'How do I approach this subject gently?' _The situation was starting to hit the poor kid. Heartless Withdrawal was kicking in, and his magic was slowly coming back. "Why don't you tell me about this Riku person?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Damn. The boy sat on the floor tears beginning to come out of his eyes. "They're gone...they're all gone..."

If this was in his youth, Hanzo would have knocked him out to make all the bad memories go away. But the Keyhole was closed and had been closed, which meant he could speed up the recovery progress without attracting the enemy with a high powered Aga-class spell. "Yes they're gone...for now." _That _got his attention. "They Keyblade is the enemy of the Heartless. They fear it, hate it, and will go out of their way to kill it's bearers. We have ways of killing the Heartless in many creative ways, locating them even. And that includes specific Heartless."

Sora wiped the tears from his eyes. "I don't understand."

"It means if you had a strong enough connection to a person or animal before they became a Heartless, you can find that Heartless. And if you kill it, then step 1 of returning them to the land of the living will be complete. Step 2 is much harder. When a person- OOF!" Still gripping his Keyblade, Hanzo found himself pinned to the bed by the young boy, teary eyed and brimming with hope. "I take it you want me to help you?"

"Yes please!" Sora replied with a smile. "I don't know what's going on or why, but this is like the best news I've had in days!"

"Good." Usually he had to _force _a young Keyblade wielder into not relying on him. Offworlders usually had to be bailed out by him because they had the misfortune to land in Akunin territory, and Super Ninjas weren't very strong against the Heartless despite what common sense would tell you. He recalled his Keyblade and lifted Sora up, much to the boy's confusion. "I always love an eager learner. But if you're going to save your friends and family, I am going to teach you everything I know about the Heartless and the Nobodies. _Everything. _And then you're going to be trained." No way he was going to have an untrained Keyblade wielder with the Akunin and Zennin council eager to replace him as their de-facto Keyblade test subject!

Sora's 'I don't wanna go to school!' part of his brain was flashing warning signs out the wazoo, but for once his common sense smacked it down. "A-alright. Bring it on!"

SKSKSKSKSK

Clad in bath towels that clung to their forms, the soaked Ryo sisters stepped out into their hotel bedroom, refreshed and recharged. "Ahh soo nice!" Ryouna cheered as she plopped herself on their shared king-sized bed. "And the bed is so fluffy!"

Ryoubi sat on the bed gently. "God I missed having a normal bath." Bathing with Yumi and the others in the hot springs/the only damn good bath at Gessen was a no-go. How someone as powerful and in control as Kurokage's eldest daughter didn't see those _things _on her sister's faces, Ryoubi didn't know. "We're gonna check around town in the next couple hours. What do you want to eat?"

"I don't really care." Ryouna answered happily. "Just get me something filling I guess. The chance of seeing Sora-nii really killed my libido!"

"Ok..." Ryoubi leaned over her sister and pulled the hotel phone out of her chest and pressed the red button on it. As she heard the dial tone, she thought about what to eat. _'Maybe something that Sora-nii would like? The idiot would eat anything that wasn't healthy, so maybe-'_

[Hello you've reached room service. May I take your order?]

"Oh. Yeah we'll just take the daily special or whatever. Put it on our tab." She hung up before the other person spoke. "Well there's that." She laid herself on the bed, her head touching Ryouna's. "I'm gonna nap."

"Same. Night sis!"

Unbeknownst to them however, the presence Ryoubi saw was watching them. It couldn't get in there now, but luckily it's master's machinations would give it the opportunity it needed to eliminate them.

SKSKSKSKSK

It had been a good 2 hours since Hanzo began drilling knowledge into Sora's head, and as Hanzo found out, there was a lot of space in there.

"And that is the connection to the Heartless and Nobodies, and the end of what I know." Hanzo stared at the boy, Sora, whose eyes were open, but he was obviously conked out. "Please tell me you understood _any _of that_."_

"Oh yeah I understood." Sora said dazedly, raising his head from the table shaking his head. "So if a bad guy's Emblem Heartless and Nobody were destroyed, that means the bad guy could come back forever and ever?"

Hanzo was taken aback. "Y-yes. But if you use the Keyblade to kill the bad guy with that knowledge in mind, it will destroy both the Heartless and the Nobody." His eyes narrowed. "I never said a single thing about that however." It was obvious the boy just thought it up. He had to give Sora credit; that was a pretty good summation. He usually preferred to leave that little tidbit out of his lessons, especially with the religious offworlders."Unfortunately for you, I can tell that you barely paid attention. I'll have to go over the lesson plan all over again. Just to make sure you understand."

But before Sora could complain, he was interrupted by a guy dressed like an old timey ninja, who appeared behind Hanzo and whispered something in his ear. Hanzo's eyes widened, but before Sora could ask what was going on, he felt a strange calm come over him.

"Thank you for the information." Hanzo said to the ninja, who nodded and disappeared. The elderly ninja looked over the now sleeping boy. "I'll be there in 5 minutes; evacuate the premises, that includes all shinobi."

"But Hanzo-sama! The Akunin have juridstiction in the area being attacked!"

Of course! "Alright then. I'll head to Michiyoshi City." Five hand signs later and Sora's Keyblade was concealed from the other man's mind. "Keep an eye on the child. He's a promising young student!"

"Uhmm..ok." And with that Hanzo disappeared. "Who is this kid?" And why was he dressed like a clown? Oh well; orders were orders. And if this kid had some neat tricks to show off, all the better! It wasn't like he was forced into a vow of silence for this!

And as Hanzo raced to Michiyoshi City, a stray thought passed through the panicking Super Ninja's mind as he summoned his protective gear. _'Did I forget something?'_

Sadly he did. One of the most important things was that Hanaoka Hideyo's suck didn't just extend to it's weak fighting abilities, and that in his rush to Michiyoshi, he had gone out of range, meaning the Barrier spell he implemented was gone.

Leaving a very powerful Emblem Heartless alone with two defenseless ninja and a untrained kid who probably had a mental disability.

SKSKSKsKS

"Ryoubi-chan wake up. Wake up!" Ryoubi swatted her sister away, not opening her eyes. This was the best sleep she had in a long time, and she was way too tired to play with her sister! "Ryoubi-chan wake up!" Again, she ignored her sister. "RYOUBI-CHAN!"

SLAM!"

Ryoubi let out a scream, clenching her cheek as she found herself on the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She screeched as her vision cleared. "I thought you weren't horny anymore what's...wrong with...you..." There were two things wrong. The first was that her sister had transformed into her Shinobi Tenshin form and had her guns out. The second was that they were not in the room. They were in some weird, inky black void. "The fuck?!"

"That's what I said!" Ryouna wailed tearfully. "I've been trying to wake you up for a good hour!"

"...Did you check me?"

"Yeah I did! You were completely asleep, like you were under a genjutsu! Did you dream of anything?"

"If I did I don't remember." She looked around the void. "No exit?"

"No, and I blasted everything!" I was thinking of going into Frantic Mode, but that'd leave me an easier target!"

GYAAAAAOOOOHHHHHH!

"Oh crap." That was _not _a Youma. Whatever it was, it was something unnatural, unholy-

"Sis, it's back again!" -And worst of all it jumpstarted Ryouna's libido! "And it's louder than ever!"

"What? What's back again?!"

"The monsters! The monsters Ryoki-nee and Sora-nii fought! One of them's coming and it's _big, __**meaty **_one! W-we need to get out of here now!" She said with manic glee, her eagerness and arousal heavy in her voice. But all Ryoubi saw on her sister's face was fear. Complete and utter terror at was coming. "I'm gonna have the biggest splooshfest in my life if whatever made that sound reaches us!"

Ryoubi gently shoved her panting, heavily aroused sister out of her face. "You're not gonna be much help are you?"

"I don't know!" Her sister yelled gleefully as she began tearing up, the roaring coming closer and closer. "It's so hot and yet I feel so scared!"

"I see." Ryoubi did the only thing she could do, press a point on Ryouna's neck to knock her unconscious. "I'm gonna keep you safe." She whispered gently to her sister as she heard stomping sounds. She reached down past her thighs and pulled out a green scroll. "SHINOBI TENSHIN!"

SKSKSKSKSK

"HUH?!" Sora woke up with a yawn, wincing as the sun's rays hit his eyes. "Morning already?" Did something happen to him? He looked around and found the old timey ninja staring at him. "Uhh hi?"

"Hello."

Something about the man's tone told Sora he wasn't much for talking. "So umm, do you know where Hanzo is? I think he used some ninja magic on me ,because his lessons weren't _that_ boring!"

"You were having trouble sleeping, so he gave you something to help with that."

Wow this guy was a terrbile liar!" He stared at me and I woke up."

The ninja groaned. That was a powerful Genjutsu, one that didn't even require physical contact! And yet this walking fashion disaster not only woke up from it far earlier than he was supposed to, but he even remembered what happened before it took effect! "First those monsters and now some big shoed little twerp." He should've just gone to America like his mom wanted.

Sora ignored the insult towards his favorite footwear and summoned his Keyblade into his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"Hey!" Sora yelled to the panicked ninja, who had bought out a cool looking sword out of nowhere. "No saying bad words!"

"Kid I'll say whatever the hell I want, I had a shitty day! Where did you get that weapon?!"

"It's a Keyblade!" He _did _remember Hanzo saying it could locate people. Or was it that it could locate Heartless? Either way it couldn't hurt to try! "I'm gonna find Hanzo with this thing!"

"With that thing? How?! I can't even sense the tiniest bit of energy from that thing!" And where did he get that giant billy club?! Why did he even choose one as his weapon?!

"Yeah! Hanzo said I could do that!" He didn't teach him though. "I've seen enough anime to know he knocked me out for a reason, and that he's gonna need my help! He just doesn't know it yet!"

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

"No it's true! I've seen anime based on real stories, and the power of friendship is what causes it!" Sora closed his eyes and concentrated on Hanzo. _'Something's...wrong...' _Something terrible was happening. Something really really bad! And then suddenly he heard a thud. Opening his eyes, he saw the ninja fast asleep. "Huh?" He looked to the Keyblade. "Did I do that?" It _felt _like he did that. In fact, it felt like whatever ninja magic Hanzo used to knock him out!

"Holy cow, I must've copied whatever he did to me!" He put the Keyblade on his back and walked over to the ninja. "I am so sorry about this!" He lifted the man up, with surprising ease he realized, and bought him to the waterbed. "But I gotta see Hanzo again!" He sensed something when he tried looking for Hanzo, something that felt very familiar. He recognized that feeling all too well: it was the same feeling he had when the Heartless came to Destiny Islands! One of them was here, right on top of him it felt like!

And then, it happened. The inky black nothing that took over his home suddenly surrounded him, removing him and the ninja from the room. That creeping dread came back, filling him with a deadly, peaceful calm that just made him want to surrender, give in, let go...

ALERT! ALERT!

PUREBLOOD HEARTLESS IN VICINITY!

-**_== Darkside ==-_**

_**CRNT HP 343 CRNT MP 0 CRNT AP 0 STR 6 DEF 5 LV 4 EXP: 344 Next: 10**_

...And all of that gave way to laughter. "Oh thank goodness!" He thought it was something dangerous, like that purple Behemoth thing! This was gonna be easy! With a vicious, angry smile on his face, Sora ran through the empty void to where he felt the punching bag, eager to vent his frustrations. Within a few minutes or hours or however long he was in here, he found it.

The Darkside, as Sora found out many times on Destiny Islands, was all bark and no bite. Oh it was scary looking, but that was all it had. Sora could see it in the distance, the house sized giant Heartless punching the ground, and then doing absolutely nothing while it spawned a lot of weak henchman to do it's dirty work. "Still just as ugly as ever." Same stubby legs same weird tentacle hair, same big muscles and the same big heart shaped hole. "HEY UGLY!" The Darkside turned it's attention to him, it's eyes widening as it saw the Keyblade. "Come and get me!"

The Darkside lumbered towards him, making big heavy steps as it let out a roar. "I got something big for you!" The spell Hanzo used on him came to the forefront of his mind, and as if he knew it all his lif, he held out his Keyblade and jumped into the air. "TAKE THIS!"

SKSKSKSKSK

"Owww..." Ryoubi groaned, 4 feet deep into a crater. "It hurts..." She didn't even get a chance to transform properly! Her height was still the same – as was her chest- and she only had the smock and dress on that was way too big for her current height. With some effort, she pushed herself out of the crater and looked for the giant monster. "Where did it-" She let out a hiss of pain, still in shock that she managed to _survive _that. She knew her punches, having trained with Yozakura-sempai for so long, and that punch? _That _should have killed her with all the energy poured into it! "Was that thing going easy on me?" It felt like it was, as it was pulling it's punches for whatever reason.

**THUD!**

Ryoubi turned to see a massive dust cloud in the distance. "What the hell was that?!" She quickly looked for and grabbed her sister, lifting her up on to her back piggyback style and running towards the cloud. When it cleared however she saw the giant black monster, eyes closed and snoring. And on top of it...

"S-Sora-nii-sama?!"


	3. Prologue part 3: Dawn of the status quo

_'We've received reports of black, shadowy creatures in Michiyoshi City around twenty minutes ago. Already we've received word of casualties on both ends, but anyone we sent into the city is swallowed by the creatures.'_

"Heartless.." Hanzo muttered as the city came into the distance. Traffic had been bought to a standstill all the way to Suneyama Town, and for the past couple hours he had felt the tinge of Michiyoshi City's taint even all the way out here. With land routes locked down, Suneyama's underground routes would have been the next best option. Except he didn't know if the poison somehow seeped underground, and given the Heartless it might as well have, so he wasn't risking it. He never truly mastered Esuna when he retired his Keyblade.

_A't worst, the poison only extended 2 miles from the city borders.' _And thatw as on a bad day! Whoever was directing these Heartless knew what they were doing! Already he could feel the negativity forming in the hearts of the people below, the anger from being held up being amplified by the city's poisonous effects on their minds. _'How did they find out about this city?!' _He and Kurokage made sure the place was hidden from the Heartless! They shouldn't have been able to get close to the city without being fried to a crisp!

It had taken him a few hours but he finally arrived at Michiyoshi, stopping just short of the first checkpoint as the rising sun's rays hit the miserably city. And just in time to see the meat head into the slaughterhouse. Weak Akunin Shinobi, students his granddaughter's age, were ready and waiting to be deployed into the city, without even a single weapon to help them. So many scantily clad beauties, and while in any normal situation he would ogle every single one of them and ponder the age old question if female shinobi are just genetically predisposed to being half naked in fights, he had a job to do. Plus he learned very early in his career not to drool over sacrificial meat dangling in front of him.

_'They don't even know any jutsu.' _He didn't need to be a decent ninja to figure that out. The poor things were frightened, as if by some supernatural instinct they knew what was going to happen to them. _''The Heartless are getting stronger if their presence could be felt by people who've never seen them!' _He hurried along the path to the first vehicle checkpoint, where the Akunin in charge of getting rid of these creatures was conversing with three men in business suits. Upon seeing him, he waved, causing the men to run in fear and the woman to turn. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?" He asked. Then he saw that his arms were on the floor. "Oh dear." and then he fell to the ground.

"Could you not have at least pretended for old time's sake?" The Akunin asked, her voice deepened by a filter. "The last thing I need is you making the situation worse, so unless you have new information on what's going on in there, I suggest you get lost." She swatted Hanzo's hands away when he tried to grab her from behind.

"I was just trying to lighten the mood!" Was what he wanted to say, but the glare she gave him killed that sentence before he could even form a syllable. From her posture to the lack of fear she showed at his presence -and her _fantastic _rack on display- it was obvious she was an experienced shinobi. She wore thick, black samurai armor, her face hidden in the maw of her kabuto helmet. Thin, fabric-like gloves were what she wore instead of gauntlets, and judging from the letters written on it, Galacian of all things, it seemed that his student's former student had upper her game on the her sealing arts. If it wasn't for her jiggelicious, creamy rack, you wouldn't be able to tell it was a woman, and that, Hanzo figured, was one of the biggest design flaws of her getup! "I assume you know why I'm here Rin-chan?"

The ninja in question narrowed her eyes at the pervert. "Yes." The woman replied. "And I will ask you again: are you here to help?"

"Yes" Hanzo answered with a nod, noting the slight fidgeting of her body, hidden by her thick armor. "I request to speak to your superior, Rin-sama. What is in there is no longer your jurisdiction."

Rin held out her hand. "And where is your proof?" She asked, a hint of steel in her voice. "I don't even see a single page of paperwork in your hand for me to go over."

"Oh, I don't need such a thing Suzu-chan." His eyes dared her to make a move, the Akunin holding back. Good to see he could get under people's skin in his old age. "Contact that idiot in charge of your school and tell him 'Code Heart'. He'll basically roll out the red carpet for me!"

_'What is he getting at?' _She thought, ignoring the barb at her master and the laughter, that oh so pompous, annoying laughter that got under hers and Daidouji's skin back then! _'Code Heart.' _That name...it bought memories back. Very unpleasant ones. Just one of those words was the trigger for the memories, and yet she heard and said both in conversation plenty of times since then! "Very well, I shall contact Dougen-sama." She crossed her arms and closed her eyes, her body going slightly limp. "Dont you dare touch me." Was all she said before she initiated the call.

"Don't worry." He said resolutely as he looked at the city. "I rarely ever say this, but this goes beyond boobs." He winced as he heard shocked gasps from the Shinobi that knew him. _'And now we wait.' _He wasn't going anywhere near her. Code Heart's provisions on going near unconscious Shinobi on the opposite side only came into effect if they were about to turn into a Heartless. Also he didn't want to set the traps that activated the second she went into her trance.

Two minutes later Rin came back to the living realm, staring at him without a single bit of emotion. No way was she going to give him any form of satisfaction "You're in." Hanzo gave her a thumbs up and a cheesy smile through his mask. "Per the instructions given pertaining to Code Heart, I will withdraw all forces heading into the city." That was one good thing about this. The fact that Dougen-sama _demanded _that no lives be wasted was a shock in of itself given the man's complete and utter disregard for his students, but the fact he was so fearful when ordering it... "I was also told that you are to give me all information about these creatures."

"That can be arranged." Hanzo held out his hand and snapped his fingers. "Shinobi Kekkai." a black, inky void replaced everything within their line of sight. The sky, the grass,the people around them, all gone. In it's place was a bright pink sky filled bras and panties, pinups of supermodels from all over the world, and a giant sun that Rin was pretty sure was a giant breast. "Ah that's much better." Bouncy clouds and a soft, warm sun. truly paradise. "Now we can talk without anyone listening in." And then suddenly the pleasant imagery was replaced by a black inky void. "Oh of course."

"What is this Hanzo?!" Rin yelled, shivering as she clutched her arms. "This isn't a Shinobi Kekkai, what is this abomination?!"

"Something that should be uplifting and pleasant." Hanzo answered as he stared at Rin. "But even so it shouldn't be affecting you this much." He quickly approached her, summoning his Keyblade and putting the tip of it to the top of her head. This was not going to be pleasant. "ESUNA!"

SKSKSKSKSKSK

_Suzune felt like she was a teenager again. Her arms were limp, nearly all noncritical bodily functions off, and the Youma she barely managed to escape from, freaking Oni of all things, were killed by this monster! The team of adult ninja, the Kagura, all killed by the Youma, slaughtered faster than she could process. And yet this thing...this thing...!_

"_E___ryngii!"__

__Some stupid white mushroom thing with a smock and a heart symbol on it's chest killed them all! "Eryngii!" This stupid plush doll looking thing just sprayed it's poison everywhere, melting friend and foe alike! And now it just stared at her, spinning around like a hyper active child saying that word over and over again! And here she was, her career cut short by the stupidest monster imaginable. "Eryngii! "Eryngii!" It shouted again, it's voice becoming angrier and angrier as it slowed down, Suzune feeling it's yellow eyes home in on her. "ERYNGII!" And suddenly it flew towards her, spewing poison out it's backside.__

_"_GET AWAY!" She screamed, unable to move or scream as she saw her death fly at her. With nothing left, not even her pride, she closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable."__

_"_Code Heart established." She opened her eyes when she heard that voice. The mushroom monster was sliced in half, it's remains turning into black mist. "Retrieving survivors." The next thing she knew, she woke up in a hospital bed.__

_SKSKSKSKSK_

"Code Heart..Code Heart..!" She heard it being said before the mission, she heard it being said by the Kagura when the mission first started! _'I'ts not real it's not real!' _And yet her soul was telling her it was. Already she could feel her skin turning inky black, her eyeballs shrinking, her sclera and pupils turning a bright, soul-piercing yellow! And then suddenly it was all gone. Tearfully, Rin looked up to see Hanzo with some ridiculous giant key in his hand, staring at her worriedly. "What did you do?"

"I gave you a reprieve from the curse inflicted on you." Hanzo explained, noting that she was swaying slightly. " The Heartless can infect you with their evil long after they're gone Suzune. The fact you managed to survive this long is proof your will, strength and power. You truly have become a splendid Shinobi despite our differing allegiances.

"..."

"Now let's get down to business. I'll start with what the monsters that invaded Michiyoshi City are. They're called-"

"-Was that supposed to be a secret?" Rin asked bashfully.

"Huh?" Oh dear.

"The fact that I was one of Kiriya-sensei's students. Obviously it should be well known." Hanzo groaned. This was why he never used Esuna! "You two are the most powerful ninja I know next to Dougen-sama, so obviously he would know." She let out a wistful sigh. "The day we'd have to fight will be the most heartbreaking day of my life. His students against mine, me versus him and Daidouji-sempai, all the while our clothes would break off, piece by piece. Daidouji sempai and I will forget our stations once we see his perfect body, for how could good and evil match something that perfect? Our bodies will join on the battlefield with Kiriya-sensei's and soon-" Hanzo let out a loud, obnoxious cough, bringing her back to reality. "Oh god." She just sat there, staring at the older man's shuddering body as he obviously fought to contain his laughter. "So what were you saying about these monsters?"

Three minutes later the kekkai dissipated, and Rin's head felt heavy from all the information, and beneath the armor her face was completely red, having embarrassed herself in front of Hanzo for like, the 30th time in her life. She felt like she was back in his school all over again!

And Hanzo...Hanzo was very very worried. He played the part of the voyeur while the Esuna spell cleared her mind -his intrusion probably why she went on that tangent- and what he saw was something that should not be. The White Mushroom Heartless was one of if not _the _most benign and harmless of the Heartless. He was pretty sure they didn't even know any attacks, and yet it was acting like it's subspecies, the Black Truffle!

SKSKSKSKSK

So there was the Keyblade wielder.

It was just like his master said; he was very young, far younger than the one the master knew, and no unintelligible duck or hick mutt to accompany him. He didn't even plan to fight the Wielder; he didn't even know the kid was here at all! But fortune truly favored him tonight. The Wielder took out the Darkside, which wasn't a noteworthy feat since even a few idiots with a gun could take out those meat shields, but now he had something that could take out the boy while he undid the Sleepga spell. Weak as they were the Darkside's didn't come cheap!

"Sora nii-sama!" All he had to do was let her drown in her nostalgia, and she won't even notice him in her brain. First is the Libra spell...

"Uhhh...?" There was a pretty lady with clothes that didn't fit on her, staring at him like Kairi did when she thought he wasn't looking. Riku said it was a good thing he never entered puberty, and now Sora realized he may have had a point when the brown haired girl jumped a good 10 miles -or was it inches, he didn't know- and tackled him to the ground, nuzzling her cheek against his and crying. "L-let me go lady!" He yelled, his answer given by her crushing him in a deep hug. "I don't know how you got in here but you gotta get away from this thing! I don't know how long the sleep spell will last! Plus you're making me feel weird!"

Something was wrong. Ryoubi got herself off of Sora and found herself staring right at him. A very short, younger version of him. "Who the fuck are you?"

Next was Confusion, and the bit of common sense she just experienced was the perfect camouflage for him!

"Don't swear!" The fake yelled, Ryoubi wiping the tears from her eyes. "Swearing makes the Jagulars come and take you away!"

That _sounded _like something Sora-nii would say. The kid was wearing something Sora-nii would wear, AKA something that would trigger Ryouna's masochism like fucking crazy if she ever went outside wearing it, and he had those stupid clown shoes he always flaunted as being super fashionable. But the kid had no Keyblade, just some stupid club. "What's your name?"

And now...**BERSERK.**

"It's Sora!" He suddenly found himself at the end of a long gun. "D-did I say something wrong?"

"Yeah you fucking liar!" She cocked the gun, enjoying the fear radiating from the copy. "There's only one person who'd bravely wear something that fucking stupid, and he's very precious to me! Seeing you gimp his style makes me wanna vomit!" Her vision went red for a second, her body tensing from her anger. "I just wanna beat you with this gun or better yet, torture you with it!"

Quite odd. It seemed she was already a bubbling mass of anger. No wonder she didn't notice his presence.

On the ground with a crazy lady pointing a gun at him. Was this a bad joke? "I don't know what to tell you lady!" He said as softly as he could, both trying to hide his pants wetting fear and trying not to wake up the Darkside. "My name is Sora and I'm part of a ninja clan! I have to avenge my people!" Wait what?! "I have to avenge my people!" I have to get home to the Destiny Islands! "I have to avenge my people!" I need to learn how to use my Keyblade! "I have to avenge my people!" What was going on?!

"Genjutsu?" She watched the boy desperately say the same thing over and over again, as if what he was saying was the wrong thing. She put her gun on her back, the weapon holstered to it with her ninpo, and knelt down. "You're really panicking there." This was genuine worry here, not faked at all. "Hey kid!" That stopped the babbling, thank god. "Your clan, give me a name or two from there."

Sora narrowed his eyes at her. "Why are you helping me?" The crazy leader narrowed her eyes and reached for her gun. "R-Rina-" RIKU! "-Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka!"

Oh no. "Yeah no dice, those are perfectly normal names. Be more specific." Please don't say anymore please don't say anymore!

"Really? Cause they said their names were weird. Wakka really likes Blitzball- "No... "And he uses a lot of hairgel and is super jealous because my hair's natural, at least that's what my mom says. Tidus's dad is a world famous Blitzball player – I think his name was Jecht-, and-"

"Selphie's some crazy girl with nunchucks?" Ryoubi finished, the kid nodding with a smile. That same dopey smile _he _always had. "I can't believe it."

Well this won't do. **BERSERK.**

"Yeah!" Sora answered with a big smile. "She taught me how to use them too! How did you know?" All he got was a blank stare. "Lady?" Her eye began to twitch. "Are you ok?" Her teeth began to grind, her body shaking. "You should probably calm down, I think this guy's about to wake-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" All Ryoubi saw was red, her heart pounding as her vision gained a crimson tint. "We come all this way across the fucking country, all for some stupid little kid?!"

"Lady, calm down, you're gonna wake it up!"

"Don't you tell me to calm down you little shit!" This time Sora rolled out of of the way and off of the Darkside before the crazy lady pulled out her gun. When he got onto the ground, he found himself right in front of the crazy lady. Staring at the business end of her gun. "How did you do that?!"

_**ALERT! ALERT!**_

_**BERSERK STATUS LV2 IN EFFECT!**_

"Oh no..." And with that warning, he could see it, a red aura around the pretty maniac, making her angrier and angrier. _'I gotta calm her down!' _ He knew Berserk very well; Heartless shaped like wizards used it on people to make them angrier and super violent, like those ladies on the talk shows mom and Kairi liked to watch. _'If I bring my Keyblade to me, She'll shoot.' _But maybe he didn't _need _to bring it to his hand! _' !' _

"You better say something you little fake!" Ryoubi demanded, so focused on tormenting the boy she wasn't looking behind her. "I'm gonna give you to the count of 5, and if you don't explain to me why you're aping my brother's style, I'm gonna start shooting!" She lowered her gun straight at his crotch and made sure he saw her smile. "And I think I'm gonna start _riiighht _there!"

Sora gulped, but kept concentrating. He could feel the Keyblade forming behind her, bit by bit. _'Almost...almost!'_

_**Mental Block found! Beginning removal!**_

"I'm gonna start counting! 5!"

" 4!"

" 3!"

Almost there!

" 2!"

ALMOST!

" 1!" *Whack!* "The fuck was that?" Ryoubi looked behind her. "Did I just get sneak attacked?"

_**Berserk Removed!**_

Sora fell to the ground, sweat pouring from his face. '_Oh man, that was tough!' _It was like his body was trying to stop him every single time! _'And it actually did something!' _He was gonna try whacking her on the head to knock her out, but this was a much better option!

"Seriously, what the hell was that?" Ryoubi wondered, rubbing her head. She felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders, and she felt a lot calmer now. "The fuck was I even doing?" It didn't take her long to figure out what she was about to do, and it took even less time to notice the key shaped blade with the golden guard. "The Kingdom Key!" She quickly picked it up, remembering how it felt when she first held it in her hands. "It's just like all those years ago." She said fondly, her cheeks flushed as a rush of nostalgia filled her heart.

SKSKSKSKSKSK

"See?" I told you I could do it!"

Sora looked up at the 8 year old girl in the classic ninja outfit he always saw on TV, mask included. She stood on the trunk of a large tree without any support, and she sounded pretty smug about it. "How long did you say you were up here?"

"5 minutes!" 2 hours, because that stupid bitch of a sister was supposed to tell him to come here! Ryouna was so gonna get it!

"Huh." Ryoubi narrowed her eyes at him. "I believe you I believe you! I just didn't think you two were into the ninja life. You got your archery, Ryouna's got her ballerina career..."

"You didn't realize it _because _we're ninjas, dumbass!" She jumped off the trunk and slammed her feet into his head, bouncing off that and onto the forest floor. "You didn't feel a damn thing did you?"

"Uhhh..." Sora's eyes darted side to side. "Yep I sure did! I got a big bump on my head; you just can't see it because-"

"Don't fucking lie to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah you better be. So what took you so long? Which one hogged you? Is it that little slut in the making?"

"Uhhhh...which one are you-"

"THE BLONDE ONE!"

"Ohhh! Yeah she wanted me to help her with her ballet practice, so she had me freeze over a part of the ground so she could explore her masochistic urges! She says I helped her break through with something!" Ryoubi put a hand to her face and groaned, and Sora could swear he heard her say 'you fucking moron. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You're a virgin in a chapel of whores." She beamed behind her mask; nailed it! "Just tell me where she is before she hurts herself."

"Uh-huh. I know what you do to her you little sadist." Oh, so he knew what _that _meant?! "I don't know what's going on, but you're not going anywhere near that little cinnamon bun."

"Oh good fucking lord..." Ryoubi took a second to not hit the guy who could tank a truck. _'I'm 8 years old and I'm smarter than a near Kagura level dumbass with a giant key!' _She took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Ok Sora-nii, let me explain this in a way your tiny mind could understand: my sister is_ fucked up_ in the _head_. I love her, a bit more than I probably should, but that's the fact. She needs help, lots of it, and you're not helping with that. Do you understand?" Sora stared at her blankly. _'Did I get through to him?' _

"You're just jealous because you use water balloons to pad your chest sometimes." He didn't see the kunai that were now in Ryoubi's hands. "I don't know what that means, but Ryouna said that it'd make you super happy if I told her that, and it'd lessen my pain."

"Oh you're right about that, _nii-sama._" Ryoubi growled as she approached the unsuspecting idiot. "She's gonna get it so fucking badly!"

SKSKSKSKSK

Ryoubi sighed wistfully. "I wasted over 6000 yen trying to break his skin. Ryouki-nee was so fucking pissed." With this, she felt even closer to finding out what happened to her sister now; but there was one question on her mind. "How did it even get here?" Suddenly it disappeared out of her hands. Quickly looking around, she found the Keyblade; and it was in the now unconscious kid's hands. "Oh no."

_'Sorry, but you guys can't get our Keyblades. When a Keyblade chooses you, it chooses you. And only you. Unless you inherit it, but there's no way that's happening with me.'_

"Nononononono!"

_'But Sora-nii, me and Ryouna-chan can't be as cool as Ryoki-nee if we don't get one of these!'_

_'You guys don't need a Keyblade. If you get one though, then that's bad news. Very bad news. A Keyblade is really powerful, but if you're not prepared, it can ruin your life!'_

"Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" This _was _Sora-nii, only younger! She quickly picked him up, jumped onto the giant Heartless, and ran straight towards her unconscious sister and laid him there. "Ok Ryoubi, you can salvage this." She realized she forgot the Kingdom Key, but it quickly reappeared next to Sora. "Oh yeah, I forgot it could do that." Now all she had to do was get them out of here! She just needed to wake him up and-

"**GYAOOOOOGHHH!"**

FUCK! Taking a deep breath, Ryoubi turned around, gun cocked as the giant, stubby legged monster got up off the ground. It let out a loud, booming yawn and turned it's gaze at her. And above it was a yellow eyed, female shaped creature. It was pitch black like the giant monster, same beady eyes, but it's tits were fucking huge! It had what looked like a skinned bear for a left arm with the animals claws jutting out of it, and a lithe, slender right arm with a bloodsoaked axe. Covering it's body were dirty, filthy rags, the type Murakumo-sempai said she wore when she was younger, the type of disgusting clothing that made you feel like you were going to get sick. And lastly on it's face was a half a mask that covered it's mouth, and on her forehead was a heart shaped emblem surrounded by thorns, angel wings on one side, devil wings on the other.. "Is that Naggi's mask?" Yeah, from that manga about the roided up guy who could blow people up from the inside! "Well aren't you just a bastion of originality?" She said sarcastically, lining a shot directly at the thing's face.

"**Oh trust me." **A deep female voice bellowed from the giant monster. **"There is _nothing _original about me."**

"Uh-huh." Ryoubi wiped her eyes, realigning her sight. _'It's right in front of me; what's going on?!' _She felt fine, but still! "So what's your deal?"

"**I have been sent for reconnaissance." **The thing explained, the giant monster pointing it's finger at her. **"Specifically to keep an eye on you. But it seems fortune has favored me with the appearance of the Keyblade Wielder."**

"Keep an eye on...so you were the guy I saw in the lobby!" Ryobi hit the butt of her rifle, causing the chamber to open and a scroll to pop out, which she grabbed. "I should've called those fucking guards when I had the chance! So what does that hooded freak want with us? I didn't even think he considered us a threat!"

"**Given how obvious he was with his intentions and your lack of tact when it came to the parasites, the fact you and your sister, two of Gessen Academy's strongest Shinobi, did not suspect his attention to be focused on you, is quite amusing. You're not very good ninja." **It got a bullet in the eye for that remark, which phased right through it. **"Don't try that again. Such paltry _human _weapons might have worked in the days of yore, but we immunized ourselves thanks to our time in this world! Only the Keyblade can harm us now."**

"And I just took my anger out on the only person who could stop you." Ryoubi realized. Then again given his stature and build, this the chances of this little version of Sora-nii stopping this thing was next to none. _' He must've passed out from doing whatever he did to knock the big guy out. If I can wake him up, he might be able to do it again!' _Or he could still be too weak. Either or, knocking that monster out was just to be safe. Using the Keyblade's unlocking power didn't require any energy according to the older Sora-nii. '_So if I can't hit the big guy, I'll just aim for his buddy!' _She pointed her gun higher and fired at the tit monster. The bullet went right through it. "Just my fucking luck!" She aimed for the thing's boobs, why did she fire at that tattoo on it's head?!

"**Our goal is to kill you little girl, and given that I was randomly chosen instead of being specifically selected for this mission, the master has little stock in your ability to fight me or this meat shield off. Try as you might, you can never escape this realm."**

"Doesn't mean I can't try! SHINOBI TENSHIN!" A bright light enveloped the area. The first thing Ryoubi did was throw away what she was wearing, open the scroll, and sigh happily as the best part of her Shinobi transformation took place. Two head sized backbreakers formed on her chest, a sense of satisfaction enveloping her as she felt the back pain a true woman had to endure. An ankle-length, form fitting around the tits black dress was the second thing that formed, and followed by a waist-length dress shirt. Around her stomach was a brown belt, each loop containing a multitude of different sized, different colored rounds for a multitude of situations. Red dress shoes and thigh high stockings were next, and finally a red overcoat/shirt combo formed itself around her, completing the ensemble. "Man it's been a while since I used this!" She yelled, her voice deeper and older. That was a recent addition, just to piss off that brat. Last time Minori called _ her _a problem child. "Alright, time to end this!"

"**Yes, it is. But before that, you might want to tune your ears."**

"Huh?" Her ears twitched, picking up the sound of a body twitching and goofy laughter. _Male _laughter. "Oh don't tell me!" She quickly turned around to see Sora-nii, in a different postion than how she laid him, twitching wildly with blood coming out of his nose and a stupid smile on his face. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT! WHEN DID HE WAKE UP?!" And all the fucking times for him to finally notice her hotness, it was when she was gay and in a life threatening situation!

SKSKSKSKSK

Upon entering Michiyoshi City, Hanzo quickly found himself surrounded by Heartless eyes. Oh they weren't on anything moving; they just covered the buildings and ground like some disgusting fungus, all of them staring right at him. Shadow Heartless made up the legs of trucks and cars possessed by other Heartless, the front of the vehicles now gaping maws with fly-like eyes staring into nothingness as they walked the roads, paying him no mind. He couldn't find a single Emblem Heartless, and that fact worried him.

He waited for two minutes for something to happen before he began walking. Seeing as everything was nearly unrecognizable, he bought out a phone from his pocket and opened up the map app on it, accessing saved map of Michiyoshi City and using it as a guide. Aside from it's weakening effect, Michiyoshi held _no _military significance to anyone in this world whatsoever, and he snooped into everyone's business enough to make sure of that. There were no superweapons, no biological monstrosities brewing in someone's basement, no giant anime mechs, it was all legal paperwork and civilian products.

But again, Michiyoshi City was a constant in every world. Whether it be a suburb in a futuristic metropolis, or a sprawling jungle, this city had some other counterpart in some other world with it's exact same layout. And that constant meant that Heartless roaming from world to world who had been to it's counterparts could use the layout to their advantage. And just as every world has a counterpart of Michiyoshi, every Michiyoshi had a weakening effect on the local populace in some shape or form, with it's source being in the exact same spot each and every time.

"Clever clever." Hanzo noted as he saw a giant Gigas Shadow with a broken bridge growing out of it, lumbering around cluelessly and aimlessly. "Whoever made these really knew their stuff." These were artificial Heartless, as the real ones could never grow or be integrated into things in such a disgusting manner. He continued walking for another half hour, admiring the scenery, looking at the landmarks, finding no survivors or even any corpses, which was really surprising given the nature of these type of Heartless! "Ok this is getting ridiculous!" He stopped and summoned his Keyblade. "WHOEVER'S WATCHING ME, COME ON OUT! YOU'RE DOING A REALLY TERRIBLE JOB AT SPYING!"

"Fine fine old man, like, jeez!" A cloaked figure wearing a white bat mask jumped down from the taller buildings in front of Hanzo, flanked from behind by three white bat Emblem Heartless. "Sup?"

"Hello." Great, she had Perplex's with her. He was way too old to deal with those creatures. "Are you perchance the young lady who infected this city?"

"Like duh? Jeez old man, you aren't very smart." Shiki shook her head and held her hand out. "Look around you lame-o. Your plans are donezo, your henchman gonezo, and you? You're about to go bye-bye."

_'So either she's crazy or she's under a Genjutsu.' _Either or, she wasn't going to listen to reason. "So you've caught me young hero. However I am quite old and therefore forgetful. What may I ask are you here for?"

"This bad boy!" And to Hanzo's horror, he realized he was too late. For in this familiar sounding girl's hands was the Keyhole to this world. "It was buried suuuuper deep in the ground here and it made it really hard for me to get it out, but I did! Your evil plans are so totally donezo!" Her hand felt empty, and she soon realized that the detonator was gone. "What the?!"

Hanzo quickly hid the Keyhole on his person. _'How on earth did she move it?!' _The Keyhole was hidden in the Akunin sector where the really disgusting aspects of the Shinobi life took place! You'd need a pure heart to even touch the thing, let alone move it, and there was no way a pure heart would stomach the contents he used to hide the Keyhole, even if they were under a Genjutsu! _'Something else must be blinding her.' _That had to be it, otherwise she should've been turned into a Heartless already!

"You're pretty fast for an old guy." Shiki complimented, appearing behind Hanzo, the blade of her scythe aimed at his throat. "Kind of like my old man before he got sick. But I got the light on my side!"

"I see." He held his hands up and dematerialized his Keyblade. "I guess I'm your prisoner." He then summoned Hanaoka Hideo right behind her and slammed it into her head, knocking her out and causing her scythe to fall to the floor. "Or not." He turned around and as expected, the girl and her weapon were gone. He simply raised his Keyblade up into the air to block her scythe, using his free hand to grab and twist her arm, causing her to fall to the floor in pain. "That technique is a very good way to disable a limb without the opponent knowing which pressure point I touched. "He said helpfully as he pointed his Keyblade at her. "Bindga!"

Shiki's body fell limp. She couldn't move, couldn't even blink. She could only see the gas-mask wearing terrorist lean over her and pick her up. "Now we're going to interrogate you young lady. And if I hear any lies or anything I don't like, I'm handing you over directly to the Akunin." and as she was being carried out of the city she saved to be tortured, all she could do was smile in her mind, she had already won.

SKSKSKSKSK

She wasn't tired.

Her vision was clear.

And she felt stronger than ever.

So why in the fuck was she missing the goddamn giant black monster entirely?! "FUCK!" Ryoubi aimed again, right between the fucker's eyes as it stood there. On her back was her unconscious sister and Sora-nii, the Keyblade constantly returning to him no matter how far she took him, She pulled the trigger, and literally at the last second her arms moved the gun to the far left of the monster as the bullet fired, missing the giant target completely as her arms moved back to their original position. "What the hell are you doing to me?!"

"**Fury." **The monster answered. **"It makes you stronger than you are normally, but as a result makes your accuracy utter garbage. A perfect against a sharpshooter like yourself." **She kept shooting, but she kept missing and missing, and each miss was punctuated with a loud expletive. **"Just keep shooting and maybe you'll nick the skin a bit. Who knows?"**

"GAAAAAGGHHH!" Ryoubi yelled as she threw her rifle down in anger and stomped on it. "What the fuck am I supposed to do now?!"

"**Absolutely nothing. This is just a game for me." **And just to prove his point, the giant made a single step, then another, and suddenly he was right in front of Ryoubi. Before she could recover from her shock, he kicked her a good foot away, noticing that her body was far lighter than he expected. Suddenly she fell right through him, falling face first onto the floor. **"Substitution?" **He picked all three of them up, the girl once again yelling curse words when she recovered. **"He didn't think you were powerful enough to use such a technique."**

" LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ROIDED OUT FREAK!"

"**I'm not manly, you flat chested little psychopath." **Before Ryoubi could retort, the monster put the squeeze on all three of them. Ryoubi responded the same way any normal person would in this situation, her pain punctuated by an instinctive fear. Her vision began to dim, a slimy, black substance pouring over her body. **"Mid-level Shinobi such as yourself are oh so difficult to turn into Heartless. If you didn't have such convictions, you wouldn't be suffering so much." **All Ryoubi could do was scream. And scream. And scream.

"OH GOD YES!" And all her sister could do was wail in utter ecstasy. "RYOUNA-CHAN...RYOUNA-CHAN'S CUMMING!"

Both the giant monster, the tit monster above it, and the still screaming Ryoubi just stared at the blonde, who had woken from the pain and was just having the time of her life. "Of fucking course..." She probably knew she was gonna die and that just made it even better!

"**This hand feels so sticky."**

"HURT ME HARDER RYOUBI-CHAN!"

And of course she was using her in her masturbation fantasies! Suddenly however the pain stopped. The inky black substance shattered into dust, and a bright light emenated from behind her. "What the hell?" That light felt so familiar! "S-Sora-nii?"

"Ryoubi-chan, Sora-nii's glowing!" Ryouna said happily. "He's gonna save us!"

"Wait, you knew you were gonna die you perverted bitch?!"

"THINKING ABOUT YOU IS HOW I COPE WHEN I FEEL BAD!"

The two fell to the ground, Ryoubi landing on her feet and Ryouna on her tits, her impact punctuated by a loud moan of pleasure. Looking behind her, Ryoubi could see the young Sora-nii slowly descend to the ground in an angelic, comforting glow, the light dimming when his feet touched the ground until he was completely visible. "What just happened?"

"I don't know..." Sora grumbled, shaking his head. "I think I tried something my Keyblade didn't like and it's all a blur." He looked up to the Darkside and the strange Heartless above it. _'Why does everything in this world have huge naughty bits?!' _He held his Keyblade out to the monster. "I think I get it now, when Rika and Kairi say that their pride was hurt whenever I outsmarted them. Because losing to you of all things, it just makes me really, really mad." He took a look at the big bouncy Heartless above. _'LV 88...' _Best to avoid that.

"Wait Sora-nii!" Ryoubi began, Ryouna making a move to grab him as he jumped into the air, right at the monster's torso...and then sliced it _clean in half! _"The fuck?!" Neither sister could believe their eyes; the thing was killed in one slice! One clumsy, piss-weak slice!

"Ryouna-chan was afraid of _that?!_" The blonde took out her handguns and angrily fired at the big tittied weirdo, whoever it was.

"Ryouna, it's not gonna do anything!"

"IT'LL MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!"

Sora landed on the ground with a big smile on his face. "That was cataratic!"

Ryoubi groaned. "You mean _cathartic._" To think he was even _dumber _as a kid! "Now get us the hell out of here before that tit monster tries to kill us! I sensed your fear when you looked at that thing and I know you're not a match for it!" She let out a growl and bitch smacked her sister to the ground. "AND STAY DOWN!"

"Alright hold on!" He stabbed the Keyblade into the ground, and a bright light shot out from the ground, blinding all three humans.

SKSKSKSKSK

Hanzo should have realized it was too easy.

Of course he didn't underestimate his opponent; anyone who wielded the Heartless so easily required his magic after all, but he had forgotten that there were Heartless who were adept in the art of ninjutsu. So he shouldn't have been shocked that when he came out the girl who perpetuated this attack performed the old switcheroo. What he didn't expect was to see Rin and many of the ninjas laughing, while some looked on in disgust. What he didn't expect was to see his tongue throat deep into something else. And what he _didn't _expect was that something else to be the fat ugly representation of the reader who defiled both the beauties in his hentai and the very nature of Japanese pornography with their vile presence!

"You've been doing that for fifteen minutes." Rin explained, going back into serious mode despite still chuckling. "We waited until the Genjutsu wore off naturally, since no one here is stupid enough to go near you when you're not in your right mind. You'll have a full report of the situation waiting for you back at the local post office, do pick it up."

"Uhm y-yes! Thank you!" And with that, he watched as all the ninja, along with their equipment, disappeared in a gigantic puff of smoke. He took a look around to see if anyone was still here before continuing. "Knowing her, she probably recorded it and sent it to every single Shinobi publication." As if that time he got caught buying Bara for his wife, this was a thousand times worse! And now he had a foe that could put him under an illusion without him knowing! _'Out of practice as I am, I should've noticed a mental attack by a Heartless!' _His mental blocks were impenetrable against them, they had to be when he started out, given his and Kurokage's current mental state at the time! _'No Keyhole was open, and yet Sora managed to get into this world. Just what is going on?' _He found himself making out with the statue again. "GAAGHH!" He lifted the thing up, threw it, and in the half second it left his grip, had applied over 56 paper bombs. With a snap of his fingers they all exploded, reducing the representation of the degradation of the honorable art of hentai to dust. "Looking through this report is going to _drain _me."

SKSKSKSKSK

When the three opened their eyes, they saw Suneyama Town in the distance, completely unchanged. "Well, we're out of the frying pan!" Sora announced happily, his smile dropping and his eyes widening as he looked at the crazy lady. "WOW! When did you get so tall and prettier!"

"It's a superpower."

"WOW!" That giddy look on his face put her off and made Ryoubi swoon as she got off her fat tits. "You mean you guys are ninja like Hanzo?!"

"You know about Hanzo?!"

"Yeah! He told me all about the Heartless and the nobodies! And the fact he was an awesome ninja! He _really _liked talking about that!"

"Sora-nii what are the Heartless?" Ryouna asked. "I don't remember you fighting those with the Keyblade before!"

"Huh? I never met you before." Kairi always said that he should always look at a woman's face, and every bone in his body was telling him to _not _look below her neck. Not that he'd want to; those things made him feel weird whenever he looked at them back home, and these two lady's chest balloons were even bigger than in Riku's magazines!

"Yeah you're right. You _never _met us before." Ryoubi sent a glare to her sister to shut her up. "You can think of us as your...big sisters of sorts."

"Huh?" Sora scratched his head. "Big sisters?"

"Yeah!" Ryouna said eagerly, giving her sister a sly look. "Hanzo was the one who was going to train you right?"

"I guess? He just said he was gonna train me."

Both sisters turned to each other and gave each other an evil grin before Ryouna continued. "Well you can't be trained in _just _the Keyblade as it is now! The Keyblade can be used for a lot of things! It's powers are vague and vast!" And even if the older Sora-nii wasn't as dumb as a bag of bricks, he probably wouldn't be able to tell her all it's secrets. From what he said it just had whatever powers he needed at the moment. "We've seen what the Keyblade can do, and we're soo much better than that pervy old man!"

"But I've seen anime and old Chinese movies!" Sora countered."The old guy with the quirky gimmick has to train me and give me some superpowered move I have to yell really loud that could blow up the moon!"

Ryoubi scoffed. Time to put all that shitty manga Murakumo-semapi liked to use. "Yeah, but he's old. We're young and pretty, and therefore by your logic are far more powerful and experienced than him. The old mentor is always surpassed by the next generation!"

"Oh wow you're right!" Why didn't he think of that?! "Hold on a second, I gotta rememeber that pose." He put his fingers to his head and closed his eyes, scrunching them as he concentrated. "Dogosu, dogoosoo, doggysa, dogeza...DOGEZA!" He got on hands and knees and looked the crazy brunette in the eye. "Please, train me!"

"He got it wrong Ryoubi-chan" Ryouna whispered. "He looks so cute!"

"Shut up you you idiot!" Ryouna whispered back before turning her attention to Sora. "We'll train you; for a short while." No fucking way would Hanzo not find him, and he certainly wasn't cut out for the life they were headed towards. "You're gonna spend a couple days alone with us while we test your stamina and strength. We're not gonna be merciful, and you may die-"

"That's a big 'may' though!"

"-But you're gonna be strong, powerful!" And hopefully Hanzo would be impressed with his progress enough not to kick their asses or send them to jail! _'And now for the coup de grace.' _She recalled that embarrassing moment where she lost self control and nearly shot him, where he talked about his friends from the Destiny Islands. If she was right... "And if you do what I say, you can rescue your friends and family."

A change came over Sora. His eyes hardened and his face turned resolute. "I promise I will do whatever it takes." Ryoubi slapped Ryouna when the blonde began to coo. "I'll master the Keyblade and be strong enough to bring them all back! I'll save the Destiny Islands, Rika, Kairi, my mom, and everyone else, I swear it!" He then noticed the blonde lady smiling at him with a bleeding nose. "..Is she okay?"

"God no, but that brings me to rule #1. Me and my sis here, we have a very...peculiar relationship. You're gonna have to get used to it. _No objections.' _Sora nodded with as much stoicism as he could. God damn, he did look cute when he tried to be serious! "Are you ready? We're gonna take you to our home."

"I'm ready." The crazy brown haired lady motioned for him to come here, and once he was in grabbing distance, she placed a hand on his and her sister's head, and soon enough the three of them disappeared.

SKSKSKSKSK

The place they picked was near their old home. A tatami mat and a small pillow were the only concessions they gave him, and when Sora saw it, he tucked himself in and went to sleep, the Keyblade rested on a tree trunk next to him.

The two sisters, clad in kimonos of their respective hair colors, watched him from the trees above, ."Well, we fucked up." Ryoubi said with a yawn. "We kidnapped a potential student of the biggest fucking superstar in the ninja world, that freak knows about us, and since the hotel wasn't destroyed by that Unversed looking fucker, every ninja that watched us is gonna assume we got out of the city illegally _along _with the kidnapping!"

"Yeah, but seeing him again, it was worth it wasn't it Ryoubi-chan?"

"Oh hell yeah. It's gonna be even better when we kill that Hebijo bitch. You know how to do the memory wipe right?"

Ryouna nodded. "I can do it at any time."

"Good. Set up the security wards and get to bed slut. I didn't forget about the way you woke me up back at the hotel."

Ryouna drooled as she quickly descended to ground level and put five paper seals around Sora before quickly going back to her sister's side. "Hehehhehehe I haven't. Are you gonna punish Ryouna-chan?" She was answered with a loud slap to her ass, causing her to moan. "Oh yes!"

And so the two of them disappeared, off to do many things the good bible says siblings should not do. Sora would find out about the two's relationship soon enough, and many other things about both this world and his. In 1905, Albert Einstein had said that time and space were the same thing, and both the ninja and the Heartless that evolved on this world would soon figure that outsmarted

Ryouki's mission was not done, not by a long shot.

**Prologue end.**


	4. Arc 1: Training Blues Pt1

Hebijo Clandestine Girl's Academy.

One of if not _the _most well known and accredited school in Japan on both the public and private front, Hebijo's rate of turning out cannon fodder excellent Shinobi for the many corporations that sponsor it was next to none, and the ones that _did _graduate with their team composition and name intact had become some of the most well known and efficient Akunin in history.

But just a year back, it had been destroyed. It's headmaster could admit his experiments went a bit _too _far with his schemes, but thankfully he had a good scapegoat for his blunder and he was still headmaster, with only a few people suspicious of his involvement.

He had clearly seen better days, and being wheeled everywhere by his subordinate was absolute torture. He hadn't been able to feel his lower half in months, and both those parts of his body and his arms were kept in special metal casts to keep the Youma energy from decaying, as well as siphoning it from his flesh. A special tube was installed into his neck and attached to a massive tank on the back of his wheelchair via a black pipe, draining his black, Youma infected stomach acids with each and every breath. A large metal helmet kept his brain functioning and slowly, very slowly restored his caved in head, and until replacement eyes could be found, he had to do with the thick visor in place of them, forced to see in infrared in order to avoid any sight based curses that his infection might have unintentionally gifted him. He was truly a broken and crippled man, his body paying for the price of his ambitions.

His subordinate Rin however, looked fresh as a daisy, because fuck if any female shinobi bore any battle scars. Her purple hair was tied up into a neat bun, and she wore a violet secretary outfit with her breasts prominently jutted out, barely contained by her clothing and the black bra underneath. He was just guessing the colors though.

The trip to his office was short and uneventful. She wheeled him into his private elevator and within a few minutes he was sat behind the table while Rin sat on the other side. "Seal the room." Rin snapped her fingers and Dōgen was met with the comforting sound of crackling electricity. "Good. You may proceed with the report."

"Yes, Dōgen-sama. As of Hanzo's departure prior to his failure, Michiyoshi City has been hidden and sealed by an unknown Shinobi Kekkai. We have not been able to find the city whatsoever despite it appearing on satellite map data, and we've contacted our men inside the Japanese government and the UN in order to update their maps of the area."

"Of course you wouldn't be able to find it. A Keyblade Master is just as good at hiding things as they are opening them. That ability alone surpasses even the greatest Shinobi Kekkai, and until a Keyblade Wielder of equal or greater power comes long, no one is getting inside, Zennin or Akunin. And what of Hanzo's playground?"

"As of a few days ago, Suneyama Town continues to remain under martial law. Our intelligence division has been working with the Zennin and the JSDF Cyber Defense Force to scrub any potential leaks to our activities, or anything related to the black creatures. As of 19:00 last night, we have reduced any credible sources and leaks to the ramblings of the overly imaginative and stupid. As of 7:00 this morning, we have received no reports of the black, parasitic creatures in any other part of the country."

A grateful sigh came from Dōgen's lips. "Good, good. Without the other two Keyblade Wielders in the Trinity, I was worried about the effectiveness of Hanzo's ability to mask Michiyoshi. The fact that even one as weak as him could do it and still maintain the barrier is proof that we were lucky in stopping this infestation before it spread even further."

"D-did you say he was weak? Dōgen-sama, I don't understand."

"Weak in fighting the Heartless, that is. If the other two in the Trinity were Kagura when it came to their strength in dealing with those monsters, then that voyeuristic pervert is as weak as the students here. His weapon is so geared to fighting humans and Youma, that the fact it could be considered a Keyblade at all is a miracle!" He let out a wheezing laugh at the memories of seeing that fool fail in his youth. Oh how deep Shinobi records went. "The fact I'm even physically able to tell you this is proof of how dangerous this situation is Rin."

"I understand." Code Heart...the name still made her shudder after whatever Hanzo did to her to clear her mind. "So I assume you want to even the playing field?"

"You know me all too well. In the past, there were two Keyblade Wielders, two Hanzo didn't know about. The first one was found in Shibuya on Januray 25. The other was applying to be a teacher at Gessen Academy prior to her death, and despite being older than the boy was being trained by him. She has long since passed from this world and the boy's whereabouts are unknown, but her sisters are another story. Within a week, these two will be finalized for transfer to our illustrious school, under your employ."

Rin quickly got the message. "So you want me to keep an eye on them."

"Exactly. A Keyblade could be inherited, and if you can get their trust, we could get the location of the theoretical weapon for our use."

Rin kept her confusion hidden. _'Get their trust?' _So the Keyblade had a requirement for use? Well it shouldn't be too hard. "Do we know their whereabouts?"

"Unfortunately no. Code Heart requires a diversion of around 77% of our resources into researching and fighting the Heartless. We're working with different Shinobi schools all over the world to locate any hives, as well as squashing any information on the creatures. We're looking at the biggest cooperation between Shinobi forces since the coverup of Hitler's and Stalin's joint project." Both of them swallowed the bile that formed -well Rin did, Dōgen's throat pipe just siphoned up the mucus- as they remembered the records of that plan. The giant human-headed spiders, the hydra whose heads were made up of the current world leaders at the time, and so many others baffling abominations. "So as a result of this, you are on your own. Use any means you can to track them down, but do not let them know of your presence."

"Understood."

"I will have an aide compile the information on them and send it to your quarters within the hour. And with that, this meeting is adjourned; leave me." Rin did just that, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Thankfully Dōgen still had one of his Shinobi abilities in this state, and once he sensed she was truly gone, he let out a loud cough, then two more, the first cough being of a lower pitch while the other were tinny and somewhat feminine. He waited for four seconds before a black hole ripped itself open in the air, out popping a cloaked figure with a very familiar young lady, her face covered by a Ninshishō Yasude , one that had deeply ingrained itself into her skull by the looks of it. Her fair skin was covered in web-like black veins, and you can see that abomination's eggs coursing through her bloodstream. "Have you made progress with decrypting the Keyhole?" He asked as he watched the brown haired girl in the black cloak ooh and aah at everything like she was half her age. _'Dealing with him with her around is going to give me a migraine.'_

"Nopey nope and it suuuper suuuuuuuckks!" The cloaked figure whined as he calmly crossed his arms. "My bestest buddy over here's the only one with a heat pure enough to touch the Keyblade next to Icey Ice, but she's so super super special that she can't comprehend the diagrams and coding the silly old coot used!"

" I assume by 'Icey Ice', you mean Kurokage's-"

"HOLY COW A DRIED UP RAISIN!"

"...Graundaughter, am I correct?"

"That's super mean Minori, say you're sorry!" Dōgen growled as he understood what was so 'special' about her. " And yepper! Old snowglobe's way too in the light to play with us and she can't even see the Ninin..nininjo...nininshi-"

"Oh my god with this, the Ninshishō Yasude!"

"Yeah that! She's almost as immature as my bestest buddy here, isn't that right Minori-chan?"

"Yepyepyep!" The infected girl said with a chipper smile. "Like my bestie said Mr. Raisin, she can't even see what happened to me, and unlike those crazy sisters, she doesn't even recognize what she did to gramps! She's crying and bawling like a sad widdwe baby going 'Gwandpa, why can't I hewp you! WHAAA!'"

Dōgen turned to the Nobody. "Please tell me you've had your fill of positive emotion." The cloaked figure shook his head. "Of course. Do continue with this ear torture. _Please."_

"Yessir ! Gramps doesn't remember a thing about his part in fighting bestie, and in a month or two, he's gonna be out of the way!"

"Excellent." Dōgen praised. And with how little even Hanzo knew of non-human offworlders and their diseases, there was no way any human on this planet would rule this infection as anything other than natural causes, helped by the fool's already debilitating health! "And Michiyoshi City?"

"Right where we need it!" The cloaked figure yelled happily. "It's now our little playground,and the old pervert doesn't even know we have our own secret hideout!" He calmly walked up to Dōgen and pulled out a flash drive, pressing it against the helmet. A secret slot opened, seemingly eating the drive before closing. "Aren't you jealous? I bet you are!"

"I assume this is the data on the Keyhole seal?"

"Uh-huh. I had to spend sooo long listening to Batty Bat whine and moan at me to get it, it was so annoying!"

"Sacrifices have to be made." The Keyhole had to be carried by one of deep religious faith, then unsealed by one of pure childish innocence. A mother's love will foster it's growth, while one of two faces would hide it from his foes. And then, one whose heart is filled with true and utter justice, whose heart was bathed in the light, could open or close it. "How funny that Hanzo chose his favorite female archetypes to bed for this, and then the girls with the exact requirements would be born so many years later."

The cloaked figure snapped his fingers and seconds later, the Ninshishō Yasude knocked Minori unconscious. "And now I am full." He cleared his head before continuing. "Given what I know of a certain Keyblade Wielder and his idiotic animal sidekicks, coincidences are the lifeblood of everything that deals with Kingdom Hearts." Thankfully that little chestnut was safe and sealed away. Evil as he was, he wasn't gonna pull a Xehanort anytime soon. "Speaking of which, around two days ago after I sent Shiki to Michiyoshi City, and one of our joint projects was chosen at random from the Pool of Evil to trail the sisters of the Unversed Slayer."

"Was there anything to report?"

"Yes. We... may have a problem."

SKSKSKSKSK

"Mmmmmmmmm, soooooft." Everything felt so soft. With a groan, Sora groggily pushed away from the softness and opened his eyes to see a very familiar face staring at him with her usual half-lidded eyes and that smile of hers that reminded him of the salarymen that took the special powder. "Good morning Ryōna-sensei." Sora mumbled with a yawn, thankful she wore a bra this time. "Are you my teacher today or did you want to surprise me?" He wiped the sweat from his brow. _'Wow it's gonna be hot today.'_

"Both!" She rolled over on top of him and slammed her breasts in his face. "You're just so sweet and huggable and I just wanna hold you and squeeze you and train you to be my cute little master!" She giggled and babbled things Ryōbi told Sora to ignore, and so Sora did until she let him go after 5 minutes, leaving him blue faced and gasping for air."But that's enough cute stuff! Time for training!" Her face turned stone cold serious, the change so rapid it made Sora gulp and summon his Keyblade to his side out of fear, restoring his breathing back to normal. Ryōna summoned her weird guns and shot into the sky above her. " Your destination is where my shot landed. When I give the signal, I want to see you running. Meet me there in in sixteen minutes. Don't get lost, or you _will _be punished. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes mam!"

"And as usual, if you summon your Keyblade under any circumstances, my sister will punish you!" A bit of drool ran down her lips She enjoyed the way Sora-nii paled under that. Ryōbi was so gonna hurt her for taking her sthick, especially with him of all people! "Your instincts aren't much, but some of the benefits that you have thanks to it give you so many perks!" She stared at him with pity. "You don't have to go through the trials a Shinobi would have to go through. The toil, the struggle, the pain...ohhohoho the pain."

Sora watched as she giggled and drooled, Ryōna's face turning bright red. Seeing her like that made him feel weird. "So pain is good?"

"Huh?" Oh that's right, training! "Yeah! In addition to being really good, pain is a Shinobi's best teacher next to failure! Since you have the extra senses one would have to train years to attain, my sister and I are going to see how in tuned with them you are! Now can you sense where my shot went? I put a talisman into it so it should be easy to track." A simple pre training exercise to hone the senses. You had to rely on your instincts rather than your head to find the target.

Sora pointed behind him. "I think it landed back there?" He answered. _'How did I know that?' _That certainly would have been helpful when the army rolled in. at least Ryōna was happy with his answer. The way she bounced made that weird feeling come back. He liked it, especially the things on her chest. "So I gotta go there right?"

"Yep! Meetcha there!"

All Sora saw before she disappeared was a grin that reminded him very much of her sister. Speaking of, where was she?

**First day of training**

**8:45**

Thankfully the sisters taught him the cardinal directions after some...complications.

_'He doesn't know any better Ryōna-chan!'_

_'He fucking should! What the fuck is weast?!'_

_'It's what Patrick said during that episode of Spongebob!'_

Ryōbi shot at him for an hour for saying that. Thankfully he had found the lake within the time limit surrounded by fallen trees and with deep smoking holes in the ground. In the center of the lake was a giant ice sculpture shaped like a cute little piggy with Ryōna on top, her face red and making weird sounds while talking about how cold it was. _'She's so cool.' _She talked about pain and how it was such a good motivator, how good it felt. Even now, when she's screaming in agony on that giant chunk of ice half naked, she never fainted or cold. She wasn't even wearing a swimsuit, just some weird heart shaped thingies to cover her naughty bits! No shame, she was so proud of who she was! He'd never met someone as confident and awesome as her, even if she did talk about weird stuff! "Uhhm Ryōna-sensei?!" He yelled, getting her attention. "I'm here!"

"Good!" She jumped off her cute little ice piggy over the lake and in front of her cute little student, landing on one foot and putting an arm below her chin so her tits didn't knock her into the water for the 12th time, 8 of which were accidental. "You did a good job!" She praised, resisting the urge to pet him on the head like he did to her and Ryōbi-chan so many times! "So tell me, how did it feel following my trail?"

"Uhmmm.." Sora scratched his head. "It was like a...giant arrow guiding me?" He held his hand just above the tallest spike of his hair. "Whenever I got off course, it beeped a lot until I got back on the trail. And it was really loud!"

"Oh that's great!" Ryouki-nee and Sora-nii said the same thing! Must be a Keyblade perk or something."So are you rested?"

"Yeah I guess." He suddenly found her bouncy chest things in her face. "Eep!"

"Hold on a second." She said, ignoring her boobs squishing his hair as she felt his back and palms. _'I don't sense his Keyblade on him.' _She was too busy with getting off on the ice practicing her resistance to the cold so getting off on cold would be harder, that she forgot to keep an eye on him in case he had a little accident and summoned the thing! "Ok you're clear." She got off the now red-faced boy and put a hand to her chin. "Hmmmm, now what should Ryōna-sensei do for your first assignment? I know!" She snapped her fingers and summoned one of her guns. She pointed to one of the knocked down trees 50 feet away at the halfway point of the lake shore and shot at it. "Walk over there!" Sora looked up at her curiously, and Ryōna sucked up the blood that came from her nose and bit back her giggles. "Y-you just have to walk over there, that's all!"

"Oh. Ok then." Sora did as she asked, and after taking just six steps, he his face met the ground. "OWWW MY LEGS!"

"Oopsie, I forgot to mention!" Ryōna's tone turned absolutely Ryōbi. "You have to make it over there with my favorite leg weights!"

"WHAT?!" With great effort -most of it spent repelling his Keyblade when it tried to come to him- he turned on his back, where he saw the ugliest weights he ever saw, giant pig shaped ones that looked like someone cut the head off of a pig! WHY?!"

"Well aside from training those skinny little legs of yours to the level of a beginning Shinobi, we still haven't figured out a way to get your clothes off to put you in one of our old shozukus." It was considered too much of a hassle to try to get the clothes off of him. And they did try.

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!'_

_'WHY ARE THERE SO MANY BELTS AND ZIPPERS INSIDE HERE?!_

_Oooh you could tie Ryōna-chan up with these!_

_Shut the fuck up tits for brains, you're gonna wake him up!_

Oh how they tried. At least they got rid of his clown shoes for the time being. Ryōbi hitting her in the face with those was so much fun. "So this is the next best thing!" She helped him up, straightening him out before he fell again. She wrapped her arms around his, pressing her boobs against his back, causing him to let out a gasp of shock. "One step at a time ok?" She whispered gently. "Ryōna-chan will guide you."

So soft! "Thanks!" Sora blushed as he slowly picked up one leg and gently laid it down in front of him. _'She's so nice and pretty.' _ "And her chest is so soft."

"Oh is it?" Sora let out a small gasp and nearly fell over before Ryōna caught him. "Don't worry about me being mad; I don't have a single bit of shame in my body-FUCK!" Her eyes stung as his spiky locks brushed against her pupils.

"Sorry!" Sora slowly turned around and laboriously walked over to the blonde as she writhed in pain "I'm...I'm..." Oh man everything hurt!

"Ryōna-chan didn't know you had it in you." Wow that felt good! "But that's enough foreplay for now." She resumed her original position behind him, making sure her chin was pushing his hair downward. "Now it's time for training!"

"Wow." Was all the still red faced Sora could say as he slowly turned around. "Shinobi training...makes...you...so...amazing!"

Aww, he was even more deluded than she was! "Focus Sora, I can feel you shaking!" Sora listened and tried his best to calm down, rejecting the Keyblade yet again. "It's much easier if you take your mind off it; sing a song, think about something nice!"

"But I keep thinking on those things on your chest!"

"And that's a bad thing?" She asked suggestively. "And for the record, they're called boobies. Or tits, ta-ta's, ha-ha's, melons, cans, any of those words!"

Weird, but she was the one that had them, not him. "So me thinking of your boobies isn't a bad thing?"

"Nope!" Her tone turned serious again. "And you should be lucky that Ryōna-chan is so shameless. Despite how we dress, we Shinobi do have our shame and dignity." Something she had to relearn if she wanted to perform any public operations. "So despite how they look, don't look at another Shinobi's- hell another' girl's- chest. Understand?"

"Y-yeah!"

"Good! Now I'm going to teach you a nice little song my sister used to sing that will get you all the way to that tree in no time!" She pressed her breasts harder against his back and got as close to his ear as possible. "Just focus on these boobies on your back too, it'll help immensely!" She let out a wistful sigh. After all these years she was the one who was gonna teach him!

"Y-YES M-MAM!" He closed his eyes and lifted up his foot again. He could still feel the weight, but focusing on those soft things and the song in his ear, it didn't feel as heavy. "I can do it." One foot. "I can do it." Than the other. "I can do it!" Again! "I can do it!" Again! "I can do it!" AGAIN! Bit by bit he trudged across the lake shore. "Just focus on the song just focus on the song just focus on the song!"

**9:20**

"Focus on the song...focus...song...focus...focus...grrrrkkkgghkkh."

Ryōna nervously looked down at the semi-conscious Sora.. "Oh yeah...heat stroke.." She forgot how hot it was this time of year for weak Shinobi and civilians. "Stay right there ok?" Not like he had much of a choice. She quickly raced back to his mat and touched the Keyblade, filling her mind with malicious intent as she did so, causing the weapon to disappear. She quickly raced back to the lake to see it in Sora's hands. He looked completely rested, his sweat gone, his hair spiky again and not a hint of exhaustion on him. "Thank goodness. Are you ok?"

"Yep!" His eyes widened as he slowly turned pale as he realized what was in his hand. "Oh no."

Ryōna quickly acted, kneeling down and comforting the shaking boy, giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder as she channeled her inner Ryouki. "Don't worry, don't worry." She "Ryōna-chan forgot that not everyone's had the same training me and Ryōbi-chan had."

"But I thought you said the Keyblade would be a handicap! Your sister's gonna beat me up!"

"Aww no she won't she likes you!"

"She kept spanking me with her gun while laughing!"

_'I'm sorry Ryōbi-sensei, I'll work harder-OW! OW!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! PAYBACK TIME BITCH!"_

"Yeah, she likes you!"

"What normal person shows they like someone like that?!"

"My sister, duh!" She paused, a thoughtful look coming upon her face. "You know, when I say it to someone as normal as you, it sounds kinda fucked up."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing! But maybe we _should _keep that Keyblade on you." She lifted up one of his skinny little arms. "It seems it's less of a crutch and more of a that's what training is for, and by the time we're done with you, the Keyblade will be a boost to your abilities rather than it being the one to let you use them in the first place!

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Your total is ¥ 37,000." The cashier said to the black eyed, black haired cutie as she sifted through her form fitting black jeans. "Do you want cashback?" Damn did she have a great ass!

"No." And before he could say anything else, she paid for the bags in cash, loaded all of them into the shopping cart, and got out of the supermarket. "Well that's that." Wait, was that guy staring at her bod? With her masochistic slut of a sister hounding her all day, she kinda forgot what normal pervs looked like. They had to be on the level of her sister or that pervert from Hanzo for her to register it."Oh well." She took the shopping cart into an alleyway, and the second she got deep enough in, she took to the rooftops with bags in hand, leaping from building to building. _'All of Sora-nii's favorite foods!' _Oh how the tables have turned in her favor! Day after day of trying to show that moron how badass she was-

_'Well I could do that when I was your age.'_

-Showing off how awesome she was with her sharpshooting-

_'Hahahahahahahah that tickles Ryōbi, stop it!'_

_'I'm trying to shoot you, you fucking idiot!'_

-And even showing off how much sexier she was than her stupid titslut sisters!

_'When I don't have something I want, I always use my imagination! I put pillows in my shirt to make myself look super buff when I was your age, so you could probably do the same for your training bra!'_

-That last one was a moot point since she didn't swing that way anymore, but the point was it was his turn to be impressed by her, and this cornucopia of junk food was the beginning! By the end of this week, he was gonna call her 'nee-sama'! "Hi Yumi-sempai."

"Hello Ryōbi."

It was her turn to look down on him like the kid he was, her turn to be the badass he looked up to! Oh this was- "WHAT THE FUCK?!" she skidded to a halt before she went over a ledge, turning to see her pale as chalk -former- leader in her Gessen Academy uniform. "What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you and your sister." Yumi replied, staring at the clothes the sadistic brunette was wearing. "Impressive. If it wasn't for your behavioral tics, I wouldn't have recognized you."

"Always with the fucking teaching..." Ok, no time for this! "What do you want Yumi-sempai?"

"You don't have to call me that anymore." Ryōbi looked away. _'Of all the things to have shame for.' _Yumi shook her head in pity. "Your transfer is almost complete, key word almost. We don't have to fight yet."

"...Alright. So what do you want?"

Yumi reached for the grocery bags and put in a thick binder. "Thank you Ryōbi. Despite our personality differences, you truly were a valued friend and student of Gessen."She pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "Whether it be by the hands of a Zennin or my own, I truly valued our time together." She held the hug for a good minute, before she heard a muffled noise. "There's an enemy near." She jumped away from Ryōbi and bought out a kunai. "On your guard. It could be my sis-"

"That was me you dumb cow!" Ryōbi yelled, gasping for air. "I'm not my fucking sister, what made you think that was ok?!" She stared angrily at her sempai, whose face turned red. "Look I appreciate the sentiment, and you weren't so bad either, but..fuck!"

Yumi waited until her Ryōbi caught her breath. "I apologize. I will say this though. When you see me again, don't trust me."

"Yeah no shit. You _helped _me sign up for Hebijo remember?"

Yumi shook her head. "I mean the next time you see me, I might share the same fate as my sisters. Goodye my friend." And that was all she said before she disappeared, leaving the little sadist alone on the rooftop.

It took all of Ryōbi's willpower not to scream. "_Please _don't let that snake bitch be involved in this Keyblade bullshit."


	5. Arc 1: Training Blues Pt2

**Chapter 5**

"Thank you, you may leave."

"Yes, Rin-sama."

She waited for the Shinobi to leave the premises before opening up the scroll. Clad in only her purple bra and panties, she read the information on the scroll, detailing her new transfer students and everything about Code Heart. She quickly read through the transfer papers and finalized them before focusing on this Keyblade stuff.

"Code Heart..." There were few things that would make both Zen and Akunin work together. A world war. An international incident. Or even something as small as covering up a bunch of hotshot ninja who thought they were above the few laws the Shinobi held dear. As a Shinobi instructor employed by one of the most prolific Akunin schools on the planet and secretary to it's headmaster, Rin had worked with Zennin for the betterment of the country and to keep the civilian factor out of Shinobi business, but Code Heart, just seeing the stipulations of it trumped anything she had ever experienced!

To just name a few of them, she and the best instructors from all over Japan would be forming a coalition within a few days in a secret, undisclosed spot, where Hanzo and the Gessen headmaster Kurokage would be the leaders of, instructing them on how to divert Heartless from large civilian populations as well as methods of fighting off the adverse effects of these 'Corridors of Darkness.' She had no idea what that was, but upon opening up the scroll labeled 'COD Demo', she was on board with listening to whatever the pervert and the prude had to say.

Secondly was the typical information sharing between factions, only this time this meant _everything_, something that hadn't been done since Hitler's experiments in the second World War. Both sides had to give the other everything they had; weapons inventory, shipping routes, which school was bugging which, and all spies had to come out of hiding. And how Hanzo did that with that giant key of his was something she didn't understand. Just yesterday over 220 spies in Zennin owned schools and facilities admitted to their espionage and came out of hiding for reasons they couldn't explain. Now there were a lot more spies 220 was a paltry amount and would be considered an insult, but it was just a mere warning by the Super Ninja: he knew where they were, _who _they were, and lest they be executed, they better come out.

Third was something she...she... "DAMN IT!" She yelled, slamming a fist into her desk as she clenched her teeth. "I can do this..I can do this..." She thought she was over this! Just thinking about those things now after Michiyoshi was bringing her panic attacks! "Don't throw up, don't throw-" A trip to the bathroom later and she had a clearer head after 20 minutes. The third thing...was seeing those Heartless up close. And from what she read about the effects of just being _near _those things, she wouldn't be alone in this deep, soul-crushing fear, a fear that told her this would be the hardest experience she would ever have as a Shinobi.

SKSKSKSKSK

"How do they feel?" Ryōna asked as Sora clasped the new weights around his legs, wincing slightly at the pressure. As per her instructions, he dismissed the Keyblade, leaving him without it's benefits. "I completely forgot about them since the other ones feel so much better! "They hurt more, but they're a lot lighter than the last ones!"

"Yeah these are a lot easier to move around in." Sora said as he walked. It was still a struggle, and his body protested with just those few steps, but it was much easier! "I don't get how these feel good though."

"It's something a sicko like me could understand." Sora nodded and ignored her like instructed as he began trudging with the weights, grunting in exertion and gritting his teeth all the while. "Alright, get a good feel for the weights and I'll watch you from here."

"Ok!" With a groan and clenched teeth, Sora began walking. Tiny bit by tiny bit he managed to fight through the pain as his feet barely lifted themselves off the ground. "GrrrrrrrrrRRRR!"

"Don't force it, it'll make it harder!"

"But I have to!" One foot...two foot! "I have to work through the pain, just like you!"

Ryōna let out a nervous chuckle as she watched Sora's poor attempt to walk. "T-that's not funny Sora-nii. It sounds like you think Ryōna-chan's some sort of role model!" And that was a thought she didn't find fun at all!

Sora stopped, panting softly. "Yeah..you're..so cool...if I wanna save everyone..I gotta..I gotta...it hurts to talk!"

"That's a good joke! REALLY FUNNY! Now stop thinking about that and focus on your training!"

"Alright!"He put his foot down, already sweaty. _'Kairi was right; I should have gone to gym!' _But then again mom did say school was a bad influence on him. _'You can do it Sora! Use the song Ryōna-sensei told me to use and focus on the soft things!' _He closed his eyes and imagined her boobs against his back, that comforting softness, that weird tingly feeling he got with her breath in his ear. And the song, that weird weird song, so comforting and filled with words his mom would have gotten the belt on him for if he said it; and probably would have blamed Riku for polluting his head. "Here we go" He took a deep breath, and sang.

"_Tits are love, tits are life, flat chests are an unearthly blight."  
_

Soft chest, breath, song.

"_Tits are love, tits are life, flat chests are an unearthly blight."_

Soft chest, breath, song.

"_Tits are love, tits are life, flat chests are -*WHEEZE* -an unearthly blight!"_

Soft chest, breath, song!

"_Titty slap, -*WHEEZE* -titty smack, titty suck,-*WHEEZE* - titty fuck, girls with big boobies get all the luck!" _

Soft chest, breath, song!

"_Slap a titty, smack a titty, laugh at those with ittie bitties!"_

SOFT CHEST, BREATH, SONG!

"_Titties rule, flatties drool, -*WHEEZE* -bouncy chests make you drool! Grab a tit, squeeze a boob, titties mark the flattie's doom!" _It was getting easier now! _"Suck the tips -*WHEEZE* -squeeze the nips, milky gold shoots out the tips!" _He could barely feel the weights now! _"Tits are love- *WHEEZE*- tits are life, flat chests are an unearthly blight! Tits are love, tits are life, flat chests are an unearthly blight! TITS ARE LOVE TITS-"_

"HOLY SHIT!" Sora opened his eyes at Ryōna's scream and to his shock, found that he was way past the tree he was supposed to walk to. Before he could blink Ryōna was in front of him, kneeling down to meet him eye to eye. And when both realized they couldn't see the other due to her chest, she shoved him into her bosom to meet her eyes."You did it, you actually did it!" She yelled happily, jumping up and down as he felt his body slowly go numb. "And you did it without the Keyblade too!"

"I did it..." He muttered, his vision blurring. " Yaaaah...That was easier than I-" And then he fainted.

"Aww, he's all tuckered out!" He _did _walk 5 miles with heavy weights on after all. She expected his string bean of a body to have given out after a couple feet, but even as a cute little kid he was full of surprises! "Time to clean you up Sora-nii!" She filled her mind with evil, pervy thoughts, said pervy thoughts including what her sister would do the snake bitch once they found her. And Ryōbi-chan had a cute little rhyme to go with it!

"Slice her gut, her brain I'll punt, and that's the end of the snake cunt!" This caused the Keyblade, upon sensing evil in the presence of it's master, to come to Sora's hand in his defense, Ryōna cutting off the negativity before the weapon could zap her. It stayed in his grip, even if he didn't have the strength to hold it. Within a couple seconds his sweaty body was cleaned, as were his clothes. "You don't know it, but you used to hold me like this back when I was younger." She looked to her ice piggy and took a hand off of Sora to point at the sculpture. With a slight movement, her left handgun was suddenly in her grip, and she fired on the sculpture with the silencer activated, aiming at the structural weakpoints to shatter it with the least amount of noise. "You were the one who taught me that little trick at the time, even if you didn't know it."

_8 years ago..._

"Wow that was a pretty good shot Ryōna!"

Clad in a pink, pig themed shozuku, 8 year old Ryōna gave her older brother a thumbs up as the older man used his Keyblade to fix the heart shaped bullet pattern that she put in his hair. The same could not be said for the rock face behind him. "Ryōna-chan's getting super better at aiming! She only missed eighteen times today!" She dusted off her shinobi training outfit and threw some dust his way.

"Hey!"

And while he was distracted, she slipped into her ballerina outfit, a perfectly white dress hand-stitched by her and Ryouki-nee. "Sorry, my hand slipped."

Sora coughed as he swatted the dust away. "Your sisters say that whenever I make them mad, and I'm starting to believe that's a lie! Anyway, good job! You only hit me in the crotch six times! Ryōbi could learn a thing or two from you about that! Sometimes I think she's doing it on purpose!"

"Yeah..on 'purpose'.."

"I mean I probably wouldn't feel it even if I didn't have my clothes on, but-"

"SOOOOOO, about that thing you wanted to show me?" Ryōna loudly asked, her face red. "It was super important right?!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot! You said you knew a lake I could use?"

"Uh-huh! Follow me!" She began to run at mid-speed so he could keep up. "Try and keep up Sora-nii!"

"Don't worry I am!"

_'No he's not!'_ It was taking all he could just to keep pace with her! Ryouki-nee often said that Sora-nii was like a tank; slow, and hard hitting. And it was thanks to the 'Sora-nii play schedule' that Ryouki-nee made for her and Ryōbi-chan that she knew about how much of a punch he could pack. Now if only he could pack those punches on her! "You're slowing down!"

"No..."She could hear him panting heavily. "No I'm not..."

"We've only gone 3 miles!" He was so slow! Then again he did say he kept losing some attributes whenever he went world hopping after a long time. "If you don't keep up with me, I'll make you punish me super hard!" He heard him let out a squeal as high as her own voice and he soon was closing in on her feet. "

"Yeah... doing really good!...might able to keep up...soon!"

"You're funny Sora-nii!"

The sun had set by the time the two had reached their destination. It was a giant lake that Ryōna saw while practicing her tree-hopping last year and it's pig-like shape was enough to convince her that it wasn't coincidence that she came across it. "We're here!" She announced happily, as Sora fell to the ground panting. "Wow you don't run much without that giant key of yours, do you?"

"Not since...Hollow...Bastion..." He summoned his Keyblade to his hand and within a couple seconds he was right as rain. "So, this is your special spot right?

"Uh-huh! I come here to think and swim! Usually in the cold! My sisters usually aren't allowed here buuuuuut-" She looked into his eyes and blushed heavily. "_You _have Ryōna-chan's exclusive permission!"

"Aww, thanks Ryōna, I'm flattered!" Blushing from the comment, Ryōna quickly looked away as Sora pointed his Keyblade at the lake. "Now you said I could do whatever I wanted right?"

"Oh yeaaaahhh...and to me too!"

"What?"

"I said you could do anything you want to me too!"

"Uhmm, ok?" That was what he did during training right? Man she could be weird sometimes. "Alright, here we go!" Using the magic of his Keyblade, he jumped a good skyscraper's length into the air and aimed it at the lake. "AERO!" The lake floor became visible a second after he uttered those words, the water swirling around the center in a whirlpool. "AERO! AERO!" Again and again the water was buffeted by Sora's magic, shifting and changing from the impacts, raining down on the forest. "BLIZZARD!" And in one flash of white, it was all frozen over before Ryōna's eyes. It was like a 1st prize sculpture from the International Festival-Competition of Snow and Ice Sculpture – Kras...Kras...Krasno..some place in Russia! It was as tall as the trees around it, showing her sisters, herself, and Sora-nii, all wearing cute little santa clothes and riding on a pig. She was clutching Sora-nii's waist with a wild smile on her face, Ryōbi-chan was riding on Sora-nii's head like she was queen of the world, Ryouki-nee admonishing her. Behind them were those stupid monster things her older siblings fought against with their giant keys, chasing after them for dear life. It would have been something she cherished all her life, and it was.

….When she woke up that was. Being just a kind and so close to such a massive shift in temperature, her body shut down entirely, and thanks to her heightened senses and her young age, she felt _every _single bit of it. What was to be a sweet gesture of their time together spelled doom for the blonde's concept of normality, and she would love him forever for it.

SKSKSKSKSK

Ah the memories, One of the many training exorcises that solidified her into the perverted sack of garbage she was today. "Let's get you some rest." She lifted him up and ran back to his futon in the woods and put him down. "Now what else should we do?" She hated putting him in these situations, especially since he didn't have the strength or desire to pay her back tenfold -like spanking her with that massive key of his, oh _yes_\- but sis's orders were clear; train him first, then cram bonding time in later, and if some of their influence rubbed off on him, then her sis teach him the _other _type of bonding time, and cute little Ryōna-chan would be the training dummy!

_'Think Ryōna-chan, think!' _The next exercise has to be something good, something so awesome and amazing, yet leave Sora-nii so exhausted that her sister would punish her senseless! And not the softcore stuff like they do in public, but the hot shit! Shuriken training was out of the question, he seemed to even dumber than the Sora-nii she knew, and lord knows putting a throwing star into that one's hands was a recipe for disaster. Then again, he _seemed _to be dumber...

SKSKSKSKSK

Sora let out a yawn as he woke up, feeling completely refreshed thanks to the Keyblade. His magic was fully restored too, not that he used much of it though. He wiped his eyes and looked around for either of the sisters, but found that he was all alone. _'Oh no..' _He quickly shot to attention, looking around frantically. _'Where are they where are they?!' _He remembered the last time they seemingly left him alone. _'Ok first, check for wires.' _It was still sunny out, so he could probably see the shine of the wires. Ryōbi sensei wanted to use string wire so he wouldn't be able to see, but a glare from Ryōna-sensei shut her up. It was weird; Ryōna-sensei got really aggressive whenever her sister was too rough on him. _'But she didn't have a problem when Ryōbi-sensei spanked me with her gun..'_

He decided to ignore the implications of that, and continued looking for the wires, resisting the Keyblade's call. He needed something to at least trigger _one _of the wires, but what? _'Wait...' _He remembered when the Heartless first attacked, two little Shadows he tried to pet. They ripped up his clothes, and Kairi and Riku pulled him away before the Heartless could do anything else. Suddenly his clothes were instantly repaired, within a few seconds! _'I thought this things just gave me baths!' _You could forgive him for forgetting that, given the world ending crisis that happened back in his homeworld, but if he didn't need to worry about clothes...

_'Please let me be right about this!' _Sora thought as he took off his left shoe. _'I worked so hard to pay for this!' _He knelt down on the ground, his super expensive footwear ($33 USD shoe his mom got from the thrift store) raised, and began loudly slamming the ground, crawling on the floor as he did so. _'No-' _**SLAM**_ 'no-' _**SLAM**_ 'no-' _**SLAM**_ 'nothing here,' _**SLAM**_ 'nothing-' **SLAM** 'nothing...'_

And so he continued for four minutes, making sure he circled around the area of his makeshift campsite three times. After he was sure there were no wires, he got up, put his shoe back on, and walked off, calling out Ryōna-sensei's name...unaware of the twenty shuriken lodged in his thick, spiky hair.

Meanwhile in the trees, a certain busty blonde grit her teeth in frustration while also rubbing her thighs together and blushing as a result of said frustration. Sora always made her feel contradictory, and this crap right here was why! _'How? HOW?!' _Masochist as she was, she had to take _some _pride in herself and have at least _a _sense of dignity; otherwise she wouldn't even be allowed to be a shinobi! And that pride was burning in anger. _'Ryōna-chan calculated everything perfectly!' _Sora-nii tripped all the wires, but even then they wouldn't have hit him, not that they would've done any damage given they were all harmless rubber fakes, but somehow, _somehow, _despite her putting wards on the launchers that would specifically miss him, his _hair, once again, _saved him from the trap. She knew that he would do something to try to trigger the traps so he could move on safely, but not only to risk the $300 dollar shoes (Something she and her sis felt was utter bullshit), and do it so loudly that anyone could hear him?

The blonde shivered, remember the moments where she did such stupid things. Her sister certainly beat the fear into her for that, that's for sure. _'Hanzo's not gonna get the better of us!' _He _would, _pretty easily in fact, but that's not what she meant. After all, mister 'Super Ninja' was dumb enough to leave someone with a Keyblade anywhere an Unversed, or 'Heartless' as Sora-nii called them, out in public to be killed. The old man probably didn't even know what a Keyblade even was, so why should they even let the old pervert have hers and Ryōbi-chan's only family left?! If sis could bring common sense back into a freak like her, then she and Ryōbi-chan could train Sora-nii to be a competent fighter! Now what could the next exercise be, she wondered?

Neither she nor Sora could see the small, four legged flying mantis, the size of a normal house fly, watching them with it's compound eyes.

SKSKSKSKSK

Of the five Gessens afflicted by the figure's insects, Yozakura's state was the worst.

Her fair, white skin, unblemished and unscarred, had turned a slightly blue tinge, her veins visible on every corner of her body as if they were some well made tattoo. The Ninshishō Yasude attached to her had reached stage 3 of it's bonding, which meant that the spirit animal of the girl was fully under his control. Her soft pink lips had turned 360 to a vertical slant and into giant, mandibles in the style of a boar's tusks. Befitting her spirit animal, her face had become some ungodly combination of boar and mantis, compound eyes on both sides of the boar's head with her regular, former kindhearted eyes on the front. She was utterly, and truly a monster.

And yet just like the Nobody set, her leader was so blinded she couldn't see the darkness in her friend. He watched as Kurokage's granddaughter conversed, a Ninshishō Yasude falling harmlessly to the ground when trying to affect her.

"The back of my head feels so itchy sometimes..."

While a simple spell kept the lower ranking shinobi and the civilians from finding out what had happened to this young girl, he needed no such thing for Yumi. Though her trust in her friends was starting to waver as his plans not involving the Keyblade Wielder progressed as smoothly as they could, her devotion to a warped view of her grandfathers ideals kept her her unaware of everything, including his true presence. After a few minutes, she left, leaving Yozakura to come to him to report.

"The Kamakiriu~otchā (Mantis Watcher) has reported in sir."

The Cloaked figure looked up from his meditation, not wanting to speak, but having no choice "Well Golly Gee Whiz Girlie, you did a fine good job Yozakura!" The blue haired girl's mandibles clicked happily at the praise, while he groaned. Compatible accents and ways of speaking were the worst when it came to foreigners. "Well given that the Pool gave us something that strong, we'd be a bunch of dumb cityfolk not to use them!" Oh how the Pool of Evil could be such a fickle mistress, but given how weak he was compared to the -former- big players, he was lucky to have control of whatever Heartless came out of it. "Let's get this rodeo started!"


End file.
